The Servant Girl
by CherryMuffin
Summary: Her family was killed, she became the servant to a horrible princess. When the princess is summonded to the famous vampire castle, the Uchihas, hidden feelings surface, and new ones emerge. My 2nd vampire fic!  .
1. Chapter 1

**Warning.**

**This remake of The Servant Girl may be slightly different in ways. Do not be alarmed if there are missing elements or new ones.**

God how he hated it. "It" being anything he could get his hands on. His undying fury was getting the better of him as he picked up a bookcase and launched it across the fine dining hall of his family's castle like it was a pebble. It caved in and shattered, expelling the innocent books everywhere.

Two hundred years. Two hundred agonizing, distressing, tormenting, insufferable years he waited. Patiently at times. Other times his absolute frustration consumed him and sent him into a sissy fit of fury, such as now. He blew his raven hair out of his eyes in a huff of annoyance.

In an attempt to calm down, he called out to his brother. "Itachi! Come here!" He snarled out. Sasuke hands were fisted his fury causing his nails to lengthen into talons. A small line of blood dripped down his hand as his razor-sharp talons cut into his palm.

The door to the library opened almost silently, but to Sasuke's trained ears it was as if someone announced his brother's arrival. From behind the heavy wooden door emerged none other than Itachi Uchiha. His long sleek black hair was held behind his head in a loose ponytail. Itachi's expression resembled that of a child's at a funeral. Absolute Boredom. Itachi was accustomed to Sasuke's fits; in fact he could predict them almost to the exact second.

"What is it now Sasuke?" Itachi's silky voice echoed through the vast library. Sasuke huffed in response not sure what to say. Itachi rolled his eyes, a smirk plastered to his handsome features. Sasuke was just too predictable sometimes. Itachi knew why Sasuke called him; Sasuke wanted someone to comfort him. He just was bad at showing it.

"How long has it been now? One hundred, One hundred-fifty years?" Itachi spoke, casually planting himself in a fluffy armchair. Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and growled out.

"Two hundred and seventy five." Itachi chuckled, "You're so desperate foolish brother." Itachi teased. Sasuke walked with godlike grace over to the colossal window at the end of the library and stared out of it, deep in thought.

"I don't want to wait anymore." Sasuke spoke quietly. Itachi sighed and got up from his seat and walked over to his brother. Sasuke was the spitting image of his brother, except for the fact that Itachi a few inches taller and Sasuke had a hairstyle that resembled that of a popular domesticated bird.

"Why are you so eager? We all meet them eventually, its fate." Itachi said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sasuke sighed, calming down. His talons shortened into regular finger nails and his once blood red eyes turned back to their original shade of onyx.

"I feel alone and empty. I'm tired of this feeling." Sasuke's voice was vacant and monotone. Itachi huffed, "Oh I see. I might as well not be here then right?" Itachi remarked sarcastically.

"That's not what I-" Sasuke began, but Itachi interrupted him quickly. "I know. I was the same way for a while."

Sasuke sighed again, "Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke's usually cold and uncaring mask that he usually wore was long gone and the soft and caring Sasuke was showing.

"That depends on what it is." Itachi said removing his hand from his younger brother's shoulder. Itachi smirked, "I'm not going to go on a hunt for your mate if that's what you're hoping for."

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were vampires. But not just any vampires. Purebloods. Both their mother and father were vampires; there was not a single drop of humanity in either of the two Uchihas. They wielded the inconceivable power that only vampires could posses. No one dared challenge them; no one even dared to look at them in the wrong way. Sasuke, although he resembled an extremely handsome and sexy seventeen year old, was in reality four hundred and twenty-three years old. Itachi appeared to be no more than twenty two, but was actually five hundred and sixty-four.

When Sasuke was still only a fledgling vampire, his senses and abilities just beginning to surface, their trusted uncle Orochimaru had slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan in cold blood. Itachi and Sasuke were the only survivors. The Uchiha's enormous castle was now home to five, Sasuke, Itachi, their friend Naruto, the spiritual leader of the vampires Kakashi and their advisor Neji, as well as numerous servants and slaves.

"No, could you get Ryuu to summon Karin, the noblewoman." Sasuke almost pleaded. Itachi huffed, "Her? She barely matches your riddle, and she's stuck up as well."

A Riddle is the only hints a vampire will get to find his or her mate. The short riddle gives very vague details of their appearance and maybe their personality. Only purebloods receive a riddle, and only purebloods can claim a mate. Normal vampires, or ones that were once human, can go through as many partners as they choose, but a mate is forever and the pureblood vampire will love no one else but them. When a pureblood baby is born the spiritual leader, Kakashi, will receive the riddle once the baby vampire has tasted its first drop of human blood.

"Please?" Sasuke turned to his brother and gave him the most pitiful look that anyone had ever seen. Itachi groaned, "I guess."

"Thank you Itachi." Sasuke could hug his brother, but his ego held him in place, so instead he flashed one of his rare smiles.

"Don't act all happy." Itachi joked before walking away from his younger brother. Sasuke only smirked.

Gleaming emerald eyes scanned her petite figure. Sakura Haruno pressed down her dress that fell past her ankles and dragged along the floor a bit. Hastily she peered out the window and sighed in relief, the sun hadn't risen yet, which was good. As long as the sun was hidden behind the horizon, Sakura was allowed to stay in her room and do nothing. This, to her, was the best thing in the world.

Turning back to the mirror she began to comb through her long pink hair. Sakura had always admired her hair; it was such an abnormal shade that she felt unique, even special. Normally, her long pastel tresses fell to just below her middle back, but as she expertly put the silky hair into a braid it only reached in between her shoulders.

Quickly, she checked the window once more and disappointment hit her stomach like ton of bricks. All though the sun was still hidden behind the horizon, the pink and purple hues began to paint the sky in an abstract masterpiece. Sakura sighed and checked herself once more in the mirror before leaving her room and shutting the door behind her. Her mind drifted as she swiftly made her way through the winding hallways and staircase's of the manor.

Her thin deep green dress was tattered slightly and was stained in places but covered her, and that was all Karin cared about.

Karin, known to most as a kind and loving noble was in reality of self-absorbed witch with her nose held high and stick up her butt. Sakura pushed the degrading thoughts of her master out of her head as she reached her door. With a pale hand, Sakura lightly knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Come in." Sakura heard Karin call from the other side. Quietly Sakura opened the door and entered the room. Karin was still in her bed, the noble's fire red hair lay messily across the pillow.

Silently, Sakura hurried across the room and swiftly opened the curtains, pulling back the thick red material, and letting the warm sunshine in.

Sakura smiled, "Good Morning Karin-sama. It's a beautiful day outside." Karin groaned in response. Although it took a while, but eventually the noblewoman sat up in her king-sized bed and yawned loudly.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning miss?" Sakura asked kindly, that bright smile still plastered to her angelic face.

"Lots of bacon and eggs, scrambled. But don't give me any large clumps ok? Oh, and orange juice with no pulp. Got that shimobe?" Karin said pulling back her thick blankets and standing up. Karin wore a thin nightgown that barely covered her breasts and stopped just above her mid-thigh. Karin's ruby eyes were hazy and had slight bags under them.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered before she exited her master's luxurious room. The kitchen was on the lower floor of the castle, in the far back corner. It took Sakura a few minutes to reach there. Pushing the heavy wooden door open, Sakura was not surprised to see Daisuke, the castle's cook.

"Good morning Daisuke." Sakura called letting the man know she was there. Daisuke was a tall man, not someone you would expect to find in the kitchen. His golden locks and bright green eyes were kind and warm. Daisuke was not that much older than Sakura, while she was 16 he was 18 give or take a year. Truthfully, he himself didn't know. He was brought here after his family was killed in a vampire raid, he was six.

"Morning Cherry Blossom! I made you some toast." Daisuke said cheerfully handing the pinkette a slightly charred piece of bread.

"Thank you so much! Karin-sama wants lots of bacon; a whole plate of it will do, and finely scrambled eggs." Sakura said as she delicately bit into her toast.

"Alright, do you want anything else?" Daisuke asked as he turned to start fixing Karin's breakfast.

"No thank you I'm fine." Sakura smiled. Unlike anyone else with a brain, Sakura was completely oblivious to the fact that Daisuke was in love with her.

Unlike what you would expect, vampires, werewolves and all the other mystical creatures were accepted into society, even admired. Vampires were the first to reveal themselves to humans, after many years of war, humans and vampires came up with a compromise. Humans cannot kill vampires and vampires cannot kill humans, as simple as that. The royal vampire family, the Uchihas, regulate this rule.

Sakura put a small film over Karin's goblet before pouring the orange juice through it; this caught all the pulp quite easily.

Once the mistress' breakfast was done and Sakura had bid farewell to Daisuke, she quietly made her way back to her master's room. Sakura had to be extra careful not to spill the tray of food she carried, although this was very routine and Sakura could probably run with it and not spill a thing, she was still careful .

Sakura lightly knocked on the door, and after receiving an aggravated answer she walked into the room. Karin was already dress in beautiful light pink dress that was decorated with white pearls along the neckline and waist. The redhead was seated at the small wooden table by the window where she usually ate her breakfast. Karin held a small piece of paper and was staring at it intensely.

Gently, Sakura placed the tray onto the table and stepped back to Karin could eat. Her eyes never leaving the paper she took a piece of bacon and savagely bit into it practically swallowing whole. Despite Sakura's growing hunger, she remained silent.

_I'll eat later. _She told herself, trying to ignore the slight pain in her stomach. A bright smile lit up Karin's face as she put down the paper.

"Shimobe! Guess what!" Karin squealed in delight. Sakura forced a smile, "What ma'am?"

"Look!" Karin said shoving the paper into Sakura's chest. She hastily read the note.

_Dear Miss Karin,_

_ You have been summoned by the Uchiha family to stay at their home. You will be informed of why you are there when you arrive. Leave as soon as possible. You may bring anyone you wish. A servant will arrive soon to escort you. _

Sakura read and reread the note trying to make sure she read it wrong. The Uchiha family. Uchiha. She hadn't thought of that name in years. A lump formed in her throat, but she didn't show it.

"This is wonderful Karin-sama. What do think the Uchihas want?" Sakura asked, handing the note back to Karin.

"Well, I'm assuming it's to woo me." Karin said clutching the paper to her chest and staring at the ceiling, her mind drifting into wonderland.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked politely. Karin was pulled from her daydream and scowled at Sakura.

"Do you listen Shimobe? They probably want to marry me!" Karin said, striking Sakura on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Karin-sama." Sakura said lowering her head in submission. Karin began to eat her breakfast again, completely ignoring Sakura.

So, Sakura began to pack for their journey. "What dresses would you like to take Karin-sama?" She asked, entering her master's oversized closet that held hundreds of luxurious gowns.

"All of them!" Karin yelled giddily. "Yes ma'am."

Sakura worked, while Karin ate. While Sakura folded one of the thick garments delicately a metal goblet found its way to her "oversized" forehead. She cried out in surprise as the silver object made contact to her forehead. Sakura lost her balance and fell back onto her behind, whimpering slightly.

After a few seconds, Sakura pulled herself out of the daze and saw Karin glaring at her. Sakura stood, her dress now covered in orange juice.

"Karin-sama, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said bowing as low as her body would allow. Sakura halfway hoped the floor would swallow her.

"There was pulp in my drink shimobe!" Karin screeched. "How could you make such a stupid mistake! I ask for one simple thing and you can't even get that right."

Sakura whimpered slightly but hid her throbbing pain. "I'm sorry Karin-sama." She whispered. Karin furiously crossed her arms.

"Good. Now, brush my hair." Karin ordered. Sakura hastily made her way to the noblewomen's oversized bathroom and grabbed the silver brush. Karin sat in her chair, munching on some bacon when Sakura returned.

"I'm back." Sakura spoke, letting her master know she was there. Karin remained silent as Sakura went to work. As she gently brushed out the tangles from the woman's fiery red hair Karin began a conversation.

"I never thought to ask, but is that your natural hair color?" Karin asked, scowling slightly as Sakura tugged on her hair to remove a knot.

"Yes." Sakura answered plainly. Karin nodded her mind seeming to be elsewhere. Sakura wondered what troubling thing Karin could be thinking about.

Once Sakura finished she brushed through all the hair once more just to make sure before she spoke. "All done." Sakura said proudly.

Karin stood silently and walked over to her bathroom, Sakura followed. "What dress would you like to wear today?" She asked.

"I don't need you now. I will get ready by myself. Gather my brother and any other servants I might need. We leave tonight." Karin ordered. Sakura nodded.

"Yes Karin-sama." Sakura quickly left the room and hurried down the hall towards Suigetsu's, Karin's half brother, room. After many twists and turns she made it to the nobleman's room. She lightly knocked.

The door opened to reveal a seventeen year old boy a bit taller than her with aqua blue hair and deep purple eyes. He smiled at the sight of her, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Well Sakura-chan, this is a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked licking his lips. Sakura smiled. "Have you finally accepted my offer of becoming my woman instead of working for my sister?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but no. Karin-sama told me to inform that she is being summoned by the Uchihas and would like you to accompany her." Sakura said politely.

"Will you be going?" Suigetsu asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura shrugged slightly, Karin had never said she was taking Sakura. Sakura hoped that she didn't

"I'm not sure." Sakura spoke twiddling her thumbs. Suigetsu smirked, "Well if she doesn't bring you then I will."

"No, it's fine. You don't need to do that." Sakura said waving her hands in dispute. "Besides, you already have Hinata-chan; one more servant would only be a burden." Hinata Hyuuga was Suigetsu's personal servant, like Sakura was to Karin. Although she was supposed to be the heir to a powerful clan, her father had made some bad bets and had lost her to Suigetsu in a card game.

"But I won't bring you as a servant. I will bring you as my woman." Suigetsu spoke huskily. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Suigetsu-sama, I appreciate your offer, but I am a peasant and you are a noble. You would be better off with someone of equal status." Sakura replied. An arm snaked around her waist causing her to gasp slightly. Suigetsu pulled her to him.

"I don't care about that." Suigetsu whispered in her ear. Sakura stuttered for an answer, but found none.

"Suigetsu-sama, I need to get back to Karin-sama." She stuttered out finally. Suigetsu released her and smiled.

"I'll see you late then." Suigetsu said smirking. Sakura nodded and began to make her way to the kitchens to see Daisuke.

When she finally pushed open the swinging kitchen doors a sense of relief washed over her. Quickly scanning the room, she found her brunette companion almost instantly.

"Daisuke." She called to him, distracting him from his work. He smiled at the sight of her; he sat down his cutting knife and wiped away the grime on his hands on his worn pants.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't expect to see you until lunch time." He said with a brilliant smile on plastered onto his face. Sakura giggled.

"Karin-sama needs you and some other servants to accompany her." Sakura said getting straight to business.

"Where?" Daisuke asked his blue eyes questioning. Sakura's mood fell slightly at remembering the destination.

"She has been summoned by the Uchihas." Sakura replied. Daisuke's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" He asked, making sure it wasn't a joke.

"Really. I'm sorry for such a quick visit but I need to get back to Karin-sama." Sakura said turning to leave.

"So who should I bring?" Daisuke asked before she could leave. "Whoever you think will be needed. Maids won't be necessary, but a couple of Karin-sama's closer servants will do."

Daisuke nodded and smiled. Sakura half-heartedly returned the smile before saying, "Well, I need to get back to Karin-sama. I'll see you soon Daisuke-kun."

"Alright, have a good day." Daisuke replied with a small wave. Sakura returned the wave as she exited the kitchen and trudged back to her master's room.

Knocking lightly Sakura waited for a reply. A feeling of dread entered her stomach that Sakura couldn't identify. After a short reply from Karin, she entered the spacious room. Karin stood in front of the table, blocking the contents on it.

"Miss Karin, your brother and some other servants will be joining on your trip to the Uchiha manor." Sakura informed as she shut the door behind her.

"Good. Now, have you packed your things?" Karin asked never turning to face the confused seventeen year old rosette.

"I-I didn't know if I was accompanying you or not." Sakura stuttered. Karin sighed as if she expected it. In Karin's eyes Sakura was an infant, incapable of doing anything.

"Well, once we are done with this. Go pack. The servant from the Uchiha's has already arrived. We will leave as soon as possible." Karin informed. Her voice was scary calm for Karin. Usually Sakura could tell how Karin was feeling from her over exaggerated voice, but now, Karin was a blank slate that Sakura couldn't read.

"Alright, will you be needing anything else miss?" Sakura asked politely. Karin picked up something the clattered against the fine wood of the table. Sakura assumed it was something metal and the thought made her stomach twist in anxiety.

Karin turned to reveal several bottles of a dark liquid and in her hand she held a gleaming pair of silver scissors. Sakura was confused for a moment but then Karin pulled out a chair and motioned for Sakura to sit. Then, Sakura had a good idea what was going on.

Sakura sat in the chair uncomfortably. She felt the braid in her hair being undone and her long tresses falling in smooth coral waves. Karin testing opened and closed the scissors twice. Sakura heard the metallic scraping of the scissors and inwardly flinched.

As Karin sliced the scissors across her hair, she felt the weight of her hair leave, leaving Sakura with an empty feeling. When her hair was cut jaggedly above her shoulders, Sakura noticed Karin picking up one of the bottles. Pulling the cork off the top, Karin poured the thick black liquid on top of Sakura's head. The cool liquid made Sakura shiver.

Her hair was the one thing Sakura loved. It was the one thing that identified her and made her different from just any other maid. So as the dye covered her precious hair, she felt her identity being ripped away from her. Now she was just another face in the crowd.

The boiling sun beat down on Sakura's new black hair. Her new shaded tresses absorbed the suns heat and made her sweat profusely. Three days had passed since Karin had dyed Sakura's beloved hair. Since then they had been traveling day and night with few stops. While Karin and Suigetsu rode in luxury in a large carriage pulled by two majestic black horses, Sakura and all the other servants were forced to walk. Hinata and Daisuke walked with Sakura comforting her for the loss of her hair.

Sakura's brilliant green eyes examined Hinata; she wore a grayish-blue dress with short puffy sleeves. In honesty, Sakura was always jealous of Hinata. No matter what the dark-headed sixteen year old wore, Hinata always seemed to shine to look regal in anything.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, concern written in her dazzling opaque purple eyes. Her dark hair was pulled up into delicate bun; stray strands of hair fell into her face.

"I'm fine." Sakura said with a smile. She wore a short sleeve grey dress that was almost threadbare. Sakura's now short black hair was pulled back into a small low ponytail. "My feet are just sore."

"Well we should be there soon. Aren't you excited? My cousin is their advisor and I haven't seen him since I was young." Hinata said with a small hint of glee.

"Wow that's amazing." Sakura replied. Sakura knew Hinata was important but to know her cousin was the advisor of the Uchihas just made the thought of Hinata being a servant that much more bizarre.

"Have you ever met a vampire Sakura-chan?" Daisuke asked. Sakura's stomach twisted at the question and she was faced with a dilemma. Tell the truth and deal with the consequences now? Or, lie and deal with the consequences later? Sakura sighed.

"Yeah." She said solemnly. Daisuke raised a blond eyebrow. Daisuke wore a plain brown shirt with black pants. Sakura wondered why Daisuke was even coming. The Uchihas must have their own cooks, why would Karin need to bring her own? The thought confused Sakura.

"Wow, where?" Daisuke asked in awe. The carriage stopped abruptly causing the three servants to jump. Sakura looked up to see a massive castle that haunted her dreams. It was strongly guarded. Armed knights lined the walls with the Uchiha emblem proudly on their chest. The Uchiha emblem of a red and white fan was on every flag that billowed in the soft wind.

"We are here." The driver of the coach said. Sakura could almost hear Karin's squeal of excitement. She couldn't help but sigh. Without saying it out loud she inwardly answered Daisuke's question. _Here _


	2. Chapter 2

From one of the many windows in the Uchiha castle, the two survivors of the massacre watched as their guests arrived. Both Sasuke and Itachi wore one of their more fancy outfits in honor of the noblewoman's arrival. They watched as Karin stepped out of the carriage wearing a deep green ball gown accented with a cream colored sash, corset, and sleeves. A carriage pulled up behind her carrying her things as well as a small group of people Sasuke suspected to be her servants. He watched in surprise as Karin looked as if she were shouting to one of the servants. A frail girl with dark black hair similar to Sasuke's stared at the ground as the noblewoman chided her for unknown reasons.

"What did the servant do?" Sasuke asked Itachi wondering if his brother had seen the servant do anything worth scorning.

"I don't know. She must be one of those servants that you only keep around just so you can let out some steam. Like a punching bag." Itachi said coldly. Sasuke shrugged in his head and took a deep breath as they entered the castle.

"I guess I should go greet them." Sasuke said as he turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden hand on his arm. Itachi never turned away from the window as he grasped at his brothers arm.

"No. I'll go greet them. You will see them at dinner." Itachi said monotonously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother's strange mannerisms.

"She might be my mate. I will go." Sasuke argued. Itachi turned from the window to face his younger sibling.

"If she is indeed your mate, then you will have an eternity with her. Your eternity will start at dinner." Itachi repeated as he headed for the door. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they turned from a dark onyx to a dark vermillion.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Sasuke ordered more than asked. Itachi stopped on his way for the door but didn't turn.

"That is none of your concern foolish little brother." Itachi spoke softly as he exited the room. Sasuke was left alone and confused.

A few moments later Kakashi entered the sitting room where Sasuke sat reading a book he had read a thousand times. Sasuke glanced up and sighed.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke grumbled as he dug his nose back into his book. Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Can't a man just ask how his favorite pupil is doing?" Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed his book.

"No, because you are not a man Kakashi, You are a vampire." Sasuke replied darkly as he sat his book down on the side table beside the fluffy armchair he was now sitting in.

"Sorry for not be specific enough. Excuse me, can't a _vampire_ just ask how his favorite pupil is doing?" Kakashi remarked sarcastically.

Before Sasuke could retort the door opened and closed in a flash. Itachi stood pressed against the door pale, with an expression close to horror on his face. Sasuke stood shocked by his stoic brother's distress.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he took a step forward. Kakashi's expression suddenly changed to one of realization.

"I never thought she would come back." Kakashi said mostly to himself. Itachi stared at Kakashi, hating that the older man could see things others couldn't.

"Has she returned to you? A love once lost? Found again? This would be a perfect novel." Kakashi swooned. Itachi scoffed before speaking quietly.

"She would never do that. She's a servant of the noblewoman. She returned here by force."

"Wow. Sakura-chan this is amazing." Hinata said almost childlike. Sakura smiled at Hinata's innocence. They stood in the grand entry way. A massive chandelier hung above them, looming over their heads. It was decorated with thousands of tiny crystals that glimmered and splayed the light in all different directions. The floor was carpeted with a rich warm red carpet. The large windows that let in the setting sun's light were covered with matching curtains that were pulled back.

"Yes. It's pretty amazing." Sakura replied a feeling of nostalgia creeping its way into her chest. A somewhat scared expression appeared as she began to relive her memories of this place. She thought that she'd never have to return here. She had never wanted to. Yet, here she was. Life just loved to punish her for some reason.

"Sakura-chan." Suigetsu said grasping her attention and ripping her away from her thoughts. Sakura blinked to regain her composure. She smiled and responded.

"Yes?" Suigetsu stared at her with uncertainty. He opened his mouth to start a conversation but was stopped when Karin tore Sakura away by her wrist with a violent tug.

"Sakura, I need you to make sure I look ok. Brush my hair quickly." Karin ordered handing the small girl a brush. Sakura nodded and began to brush the woman's soft vermillion hair. Sakura was jealous of Karin's hair. Whereas she loved her own, Sakura always thought the color pink made her seem so childish. Pink was the color of innocence, fragility, of something that needed protecting. While red was the color of passion, fire, and maturity.

Loud footsteps echoed through the entryway and Karin shoved Sakura away and brushed down her dress. Sakura stumbled and fell against Daisuke who caught her before she could tumble to the ground. Sakura thanked him for catching her with a polite smile and turned to see who would enter through the doors that lay in front of them.

Her heart wanted one outcome, her brain wanted another. Conflicting feelings distracted her as the door opened revealing the exact outcome her heart wanted.

It was Itachi, the same way she remembered him. The long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Those distinct lines on his face. Those girlish eyes that sent shivers up her spine. His eyes went directly to her and he froze. His composure broke for a split second and she could see the shock and horror written on his features.

In a flash his composure returned and he bowed to the noblewoman. "Welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy your stay. The servants will show you to your room."

And with that he vanished, his inhuman speed making it appear that he had simply disappeared. Sakura looked at Karin, who was glaring at the pinkette as if Sakura had killed her best dog. Sakura stared at the ground terrified as to what her punishment was and confused as to what she did wrong. A girl with chocolate brown hair in twin buns lead them to a large room, much bigger than Karin's one at her home. The servant smiled and left Karin and Sakura alone in the large room.

A hand came in contact with Sakura's face making her head jerk to the side and her ears ring. Karin was angry. Sakura touched the now bruised cheek delicately. She whimpered and resisted the urge to strike Karin back. Self-control was another one of Sakura's qualities that she admired about herself. In response to the irate woman's actions Sakura kneeled to the floor in an instant practically shoving her nose to the ground in a deep bow. "I'm sorry mistress. Please forgive me."

"Don't give me that shit." Karin said grabbing a fistful of Sakura's hair and forcing the girl to face her. Sakura cried out as Karin jerked her upwards. Karin seethed, "You know him don't you. You know Itachi-sama. I don't know how you know him, but you will not speak. Look. Or even think about him at all. Do you understand shimobe?"

Tears pooled in the pinkette's hair and she wanted nothing more than for Karin to hit her to hard and for her time in this world to end. Her entire life was nothing but pain. Suffering. Heartbreak. Death seemed inviting to her. Sakura sobbed and choked out, "Yes mistress."

_Change. You know you want to. Just this once. Teach her a lesson. _A haunting voice echoed through her spinning head. Not this again. Not now. **I can't. Now, go away.**

_I'm never going away. I'm you. _Karin released Sakura's hair and threw her to the side. Sakura tumbled to the ground busting her lip in the process. She tasted the metallic liquid on her tongue and began to feel queasy. Sakura loathed blood. The look, the smell, the taste. Everything about it made her stomach churn and her head spin. Karin clicked the heel of her shoe against the hard wood of the floor. She then walked over to Sakura. With a violent kick Sakura felt her mind spin and pain erupted behind her eyes like fireworks. She wavered in and out of consciousness and felt Karin kick her again. By the forth kick, Sakura was deep into unconsciousness. She felt no pain here. She felt as if she were floating in a dark abyss awaiting death with open arms. But death never came and she felt herself slammed back to life. She gasped as she felt pain wrack through her body in waves making tears of agony stream down her face. Her eyesight was foggy and everything appeared as dull blurs. Her ears seemed to shut off and it seemed as if people were speaking through thick cotton. All at once her sense returned and she felt herself being held. She heard people screaming at one another. One voice was high pitched and sounded like an injured bird and the other resembled a warm silk.

"She is my servant! I will do what I want with her!" The high pitched voice screamed. Sakura tried to turn her head to see where the voice was coming from but decided against it when the pain shot through her neck making her scream on the inside but whimper on the outside.

"No more blood will be shed in my home! If you ever go near her again, I will make an exception for you!" The velvet voice yelled. Sakura guessed that the deeper voice belonged to the person holding her, because when he spoke the arms holding her tightened their grip.

"You have no right to take away my servant! Her loyalty resides with me!" The high pitch voice screamed again. Sakura suddenly regained her vision and saw a ferocious boy above her. His muscular arms held her in a tight grip close to his chest. His hair was a dark onyx that contrasted his pale skin. His vermillion eyes, prominent jaw and chiseled features made him seem beautiful but deadly. To Sakura she imagined him being a delicate rose with blackish blue petals with thorns that could wound someone as easily as it could enchant them with its beauty.

"Not anymore." The boy spat. Sakura swallowed the pain and turned her head to see the other person screaming. An irate Karin stood her ground. Her face was a flustered red and she looked as if she were about to explode. Sakura saw her mistress's expression and struggled to get away from her which in turn made her snuggle into the dark man's chest.

Karin noticed Sakura's consciousness and reached her hand out to Sakura. Sakura saw the action and then bit her lip. Karin wanted Sakura to come to her, like a dog. If she went to her she faced the chance of being beaten again or worse. If she stayed with this unknown man, she faced the chance of the unknown. She didn't know this person. She didn't know what he was capable of. Karin motioned for Sakura to come again, "Shimobe, come."

The boy suddenly turned away from Karin leaving her speechless. Without another word the boy walked out of the lavish room leaving an irate Karin fuming to herself. Sakura was almost fully lucid now and a dark blush adorned her cheeks at the close proximity to the attractive male. They walked through the hall that was lit with elegant candelabras attached to the wall. The floor was a rick red carpet and the walls were a pearly marble.

Without looking down at her he spoke in his warm velvet voice, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, Thank you very much sir." Sakura mumbled quietly. She tried to push him away and walk herself, but he didn't budge. Heat rose to her cheeks at the close proximity. Sakura then became all to aware of his lack of heat. She attempted to sneakily lean her head against his chest, but he seemed to notice and he quickly glanced at her. She pulled away quickly. Sakura had accomplished what she wanted to do. His chest, was empty. No heartbeat.

"You're a vampire." She stated quietly almost to herself. He didn't answer but his stoic expression seemed to falter a bit. After an almost suffocating silence Sakura lamely spoke, "Who are you?"

"Sasuke." He answered shortly. She wanted to kick herself. How had she not seen it? He was almost a spitting image of Itachi. The only difference between them seemed to be their hair length and those unmistakable lines in Itachi's face.

Sakura jumped away from him and shakily stood, her head still spinning from her beating from Karin. She bowed as low as she could without falling forward. Sasuke seemed almost stunned for a moment as she spoke in an apologetic voice, "I'm so sorry Master Uchiha for troubling you. Please forgive me."

Sasuke raised a thin brow. Without raising her head she examined him more closely. He wore a tight black shirt that outlined his toned muscles. Black pants and expensive looking shoes adorned his lower half and she bit her lip and looked away when she caught herself staring. She wobbled a bit and suddenly felt light headed. Before she could stabilize herself Sakura tipped forward. In an instant Sasuke was in front of her catching her before she could hit the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled into his chest. With a small sigh he picked her up bridal style and began to walk down the hall. Sakura felt exhausted. She had walked all day then received one of the worst beatings of her life, it was a wonder she was awake at all. "I'm sorry I'm so troublesome."

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying." Sasuke spoke in his velvet voice. It almost didn't seem like an insult. Sakura held back a giggle.

"Where-where are we going?" She asked quietly. They had passed many doors now and Sakura was wondering where he was taking her. She would probably be sent home with one of his maids to be taken care of. There was no way that he would want to bother with someone like her.

"I'm taking you to a room. You'll be staying there from now one. Until you can find some place to stay. I will deal with Karin." Sasuke spoke monotonously. Sakura was stunned for a moment.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sakura said overjoyed. Finally, she would never have to see Karin again, or at least never have to put up with her ever again. She wanted to hug him, but restrained herself.

It was silent for a while until Sasuke stopped in front of a large door made of a rich dark wood. The handled was a clear crystal decorated in silver. Sasuke nudged open the door and walked her inside. The floor was a deep red carpet that seemed that it would be ridiculously soft. The walls were an elegant wallpaper that was a matching red with gold designs. A massive canopy bed, larger than Karin's at her home sat against the wall. The frame was a cherry wood and the bed spread matched the red theme. Gently he sat her down on the bed. The comforter was a soft velvet with gold satin edges. The pillows were stuffed to the brim with feathers and almost sent Sakura to sleep the moment her head hit them.

"Rest. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nuzzled into the soft pillows and mumbled a polite thank you. She drifted off to sleep before he could even leave the room. It seemed that she had just closed her eyes when she was being awoken by a soft feminine voice.

"Miss, Sasuke-sama requests you to accompany him to dinner." A girl spoke in a singsong voice. Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes to see a girl around her age with creamy chocolate hair tied up into two buns atop her head. The girl had dazzling honey colored eyes and a small button nose. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes to remove the remnants of sleep.

"Thank you for waking me up." Sakura smiled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The mattress was held so high that she couldn't touch the ground and her legs just hung suspended above the ground a few inches. She hopped to the floor silently and turned back to the girl. "I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"Tenten miss." The girl answered with a warm smile. Tenten wore a navy blue collared sleeveless dress that was tied up in the front. The skirt was such a dark blue it almost looked black. Tenten walked over to a set f double doors made of the same cherry wood and swung them open. Sakura noticed the unmistakable Uchiha symbol of the bock of Tenten's dress. The closet was filled to the brim with lavish dresses. Tenten turned back to Sakura and motioned toward the closet. "Please, choose whatever one you want. Oh! This green one would be perfect!"

Tenten walked into the closet and pulled out a mint green dress with gold trim. The top was a sweetheart style. The material over the breast was a mint green and the upper portion was form fitting gold until the lower hip where it then flared out to a soft mint green skirt. Sakura resisted the urge to squeal at the beauty of this dress. Tenten handed Sakura the dress and squealed happily. "Oh! You'll look lovely in this dress!"

Sakura was able to get herself into the dress by herself but needed Tenten's help to lace it up in the back. Sakura examined herself in a large mirror on the wall. The dress made her look like she had breasts and accentuated her curves. The only thing that she couldn't stand was her new black hair. It didn't match the pastel tone of the dress at all. Tenten grabbed a medium sized wooden box and opened it towards Sakura. It held numerous rings, bracelets, necklaces and other jewelry. Tenten retrieved a simple gold chain and then hooked it around Sakura's neck.

"You're very pretty Sakura-chan." Tenten said with a smile. Sakura didn't feel pretty. She felt masked with her hair like this. Sakura turned to Tenten.

"So are you Tenten-chan." Sakura replied with a warm smile. She truly hoped to become friends with Tenten. She seemed to be a very kind and happy person.

"Oh my lord! You're going to be late for dinner! Sasuke-sama has probably been waiting for you!" Tenten squeaked out in realization. She began to usher Sakura out of the room. Sakura almost tripped over the dress as Tenten pushed her out the door. Sakura tumbled out of the room and saw a stern Sasuke staring at her. Sakura chuckled nervously and flattened her dress down.

"Good afternoon." Sakura said with a shy smile. Sasuke's onyx eyes grazed over her slowly examining her every inch. Sakura blushed lightly and fidgeted under his gaze. He offered her his arm and she took it gladly.

"Did you dye your hair?" Sasuke inquired uninterestedly. Sakura wondered how he knew. She thought that it was a pretty convincing job.

"Yes, Karin-sama did it for me before we came here. She never told me why though." She explained as they began to walk through the halls. Sasuke lead her towards the dining hall with a tight grip on her arm.

"Wash it out." He almost ordered. Sakura stroked a portion of her hair reflexively and then noticed that some of the dye had rubbed of onto her hands leaving a sticky residue. Sasuke seemed to notice his forcefulness and tried to mend his tone by adding, "Please."

"Alright." Sakura replied softly. A part of her worried, that maybe her pink hair was lost forever. It made her stomach hurt at the thought. "What if I can't?"

Sasuke didn't reply and let Sakura's question hang in the air. She suffered in silence for a minute or two until they reached the massive dining room. The floor was a pure white marble and the high ceiling hung another intricate chandelier. The room was all white and gold as well as the enormous table. She examined it more closely and saw that it was set with fine white china decorated on the edges with gold trim. The silverware seemed very delicate and the handles were intricately designed. Small bowls of appetizers were scatted up and down the table from almonds to small finger sandwiches. At the end of the table in the biggest chair sat a stoic Itachi, her heart skipped a beat and her mind wasn't sure what to think. How would he feel seeing her attached to his younger brother? Would he be angry? Upset? Or would he be completely indifferent? Would he completely not care? Sakura felt a bit disappointed that it might not affect him at all.

"Itachi, this is Sakura. She will be joining us for dinner." Sasuke said respectfully. Itachi's intense dark eyes glanced over to her and grazed up and down her body. Without a word he stood and approached her, Sakura couldn't stop her body from reflexively taking a step back but was halted by Sasuke's arm attached to hers. Itachi towered above her and then gently took her hand in his. He delicately pulled it up to meet his lips and a devious smirk graced his regal features. A dark blush flooded her face and she felt a bit dizzy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura." His velvet voice spoke as he released her hand but not before letting his fingertips linger for a brief moment. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. Sasuke examined their interactions closely and knew that there must be something more to what met the eye. Itachi did not do such things to just anyone.

"The pleasure is mine Itachi-sama." She stuttered out pathetically. Sasuke cleared his throat seeming to bring the two back to reality. Itachi smirked and returned to his seat. Sasuke led her over to the table and pulled out her chair, she blushed lightly and sat down. Sasuke sat down to Itachi's right with Sakura to his right. Sakura's stomach ached in worry about all the things that could go wrong. What if she spilled something? What if she forgot her manners? What if Karin came to dinner and noticed her?

The door opened and an unknown woman walked in. She didn't seem to be around Sakura's age. Her hair flowed almost ridiculously long to her mid-thigh and was such a dark shade of violet it almost appeared black. Her skin was a creamy ivory that was littered with scars. The girl had intense light blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair. She wore a serious expression as she waltzed into the room in a full suite of armor that seemed to be made especially for her thin but curvy shape. A large sword hung at her hip and Sakura wondered how the girl was able to even pick it up, let alone fight with it. Sakura's eyes widened and felt immediately self-conscious at the sight of the new arrivals well-endowed figure. Sasuke leaned to Sakura's ear and whispered softly, "Her name is Kiku, she's a knight."

"Is she…?" Sakura drifted off wondering if this girl was naturally the captivating or was she helped by unnatural forces. Sasuke chuckled quietly.

"No, she's a werewolf. Her family became indebted to ours when we spared them in the war between our race and hers." Sasuke explained as the girl approached and her eyes grazed up and down Sakura before leaning to Itachi and whispering something in his ear. Sakura strained to hear, but was fruitless. Itachi said nothing and gave Kiku a mysterious look; she seemed to understand what he was thinking and stood up straight. She then turned to Sakura and smiled.

"I'm sorry being so rude, I'm Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Sakura." Kiku greeted the pinkette politely. Sakura was bit stunned. She had expected Kiku's voice to be dark and menacing, like the Uchiha's. But it was warm and inviting.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura spoke with a smile. Sasuke seemed to roll his eyes. Kiku noticed his action and flicked his forehead. He growled at her and she just giggled.

"I need to go; the others will be here momentarily." Kiku turned to leave waving gently goodbye. Sakura felt rather important. She was making friends left and right. First Sasuke, then Tenten, now Kiku. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"If she's a girl, how is she a knight?" Sakura asked, thought it wasn't unheard of, it was rather uncommon for a girl to become a knight. Before Sakura had spoken Sasuke had picked up his drink and was in mid gulp when she asked her question, leaving Itachi to answer.

"Kiku's family, the Oshiros, was spared by our family during the war between the vampires and werewolves, ever since then the Oshiros have sworn a loyalty to us. Usually the men become knights and the women either become wives, or servants. Kiku threw a fit when she found out her fate and demanded to be a knight like her brothers. Our parents found her passion intriguing and allowed her to become a knight." Itachi explained as he popped an almond into his mouth. Sakura found it all interesting and was about to ask another question just as the doors opened once more revealing a sizzling Karin as well as a bored Suigetsu, a nervous Hinata and three more people Sakura didn't recognize. An energetic blond seemed to be extremely excited about something. He had a kind face with bright cerulean eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

A tall older man with spiky silver hair stood with his head in a book. One eye was covered by a dark band that wrapped around his head. On others it would have seemed silly, but on him it seemed to fit. The other was a serious man a bit older than Sakura with long feminine chocolate hair that was held together by a low ponytail. His eyes were a pale pupil-less silver that reminded Sakura too much of Hinata. They must be related somehow.

Suigetsu scanned over the room and his eyes landed on a stunned Sakura. With lightening speed he sat himself down on her right and pulled his chair as close as possible to hers. He took her hand in his and a light blush adorned her cheeks. "How are you love? I heard what happened and I promise I will never let Karin touch you ever again."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a strong killing aura to her left, but brushed it off quickly as she gently pulled away from Suigetsu, "I'm fine. You don't have to do that Suigetsu-sama."

Suddenly a large man entered the room and clapped his hands, "Everyone please be seated! Dinner will be served shortly!" He announced excitedly. Everyone rushed to the table. The tall silver haired man sat to Itachi's left and the brunette to his left. Karin sat next to Suigetsu and the energetic blond next to the brunette. Having Karin at such a close proximity made Sakura feel slightly uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat trying to create more distance

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves." The silver man spoke, never looking up from his book. Sakura read the cover of his book and her emerald eyes widened and a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. He was reading a vulgar book at the table! She prayed Hinata didn't notice, she would surely pass out. Sakura guessed Daisuke was in the kitchen. Hinata bowed and excused herself to go to the kitchen, where she would have her meal.

Sakura didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be here while her best friend had to eat in the kitchen. It wasn't fair. On an impulse she turned to Sasuke and spoke almost begging, "May Hinata-chan eat with us?"

Sasuke seemed slightly stunned at her question but simply nodded. A bright smile formed on her face as she stood up quickly and walked over to Hinata who was blushing madly now that all eyes were on her. Sakura spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I couldn't just sit in here by myself. Please don't pass out okay?"

The dark hair girl sat down next to the energetic blond and Sakura too her spot next to Sasuke and Suigetsu. She smiled at Hinata and noticed that the blond immediately started a conversation. The silver man cleared his throat and spoke again, "As I was saying, let me introduce myself to those that do not know me, I am Kakashi, spiritual leader of the vampires."

The brunette spoke next though it seemed he'd rather be doing anything else, "I am Neji Hyuuga, the Uchiha's advisor. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond shouted energetically. "I'm not really anything. I just live here. It's nice to meet you. "

Sakura knew she would come to be great friends with the blond there was something just so inviting about him. That drew him to you like a fly to honey. Everyone turned to Hinata waiting for her to speak, and she turned a dark red. "I-I-'m H-ina-ta Hy-u-uga."

Sakura smiled at her friend reassuringly, but it did not dim the deep blush the pale girl held. After Hinata it seemed to be Karin's turn, "I am Karin, Duchess of the West and I would greatly appreciate it if my servants would return to their spot in the kitchen."

Sakura and Hinata both immediately felt silly. What were they thinking? Did they really think that they could sit amongst nobles? Of course not. Sakura and Hinata stared at each other before Sakura stood and bowed to them. "I apologize greatly for intruding on your dinner, my friend and I will leave now."

Hinata nodded to Sakura letting her know she agreed with her. Karin snorted and smiled in triumph. It seemed almost simultaneous that Sasuke gripped onto Sakura's wrist and Naruto the same action with Hinata. It was Itachi that spoke, "That won't be necessary. We are honored to have them dine with us."

Karin growled and crossed her arms childishly. Sakura and Hinata, though still unsure sat back down slowly. The first course was served, a creamy soup that Sakura couldn't get enough of. After the first course was gone and the second was being served a bit of commotion began.

The entire time Karin and Suigetsu had been mumbling back and forth to each other, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"I can't believe you almost killed her." Suigetsu would spit out with as much venom as he could muster in a quiet voice.

"She is a stubborn bitch that needs to be taught her place." Karin would retort back just as venomously. Sakura couldn't say that the comment didn't affect her.

"Look who's talking my dear Karin-sama." Suigetsu replied in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice. Karin stood up suddenly and slapped him across the face violently. The sound resounded through the cavernous dining room and nearly everyone looked up from their food in shock at her sudden act of violence.

"How dare you speak that way to me!" The redhead screeched. Sakura flinched reflexively associating the voice with pain. Suigetsu gently touched the cheek she attacked trying to soothe the sharp stinging it left behind. Sakura went into compassion-mode and gently examined his cheeks touching it gently. Making sure it was unseen by everyone she focused some of her masked power to her fingertips and soothed the pain. Her wrist was suddenly jerked away from his cheek by an irate Karin.

"Don't touch him you worthless piece of trash." Karin pulled Sakura to her feet, and before anyone could react the pinkette was thrown to the ground with Karin attacking her soon after. Sakura tried to fight back but was in such a daze that it was futile. Suddenly, the hysterical girl's weight was removed and she felt crowded. Regaining her senses she noticed that everyone from the table was now hovered above her, Sakura turned her head to see a thrashing Karin being restrained by a fuming Kiku.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright!?" Hinata said hovering above her. Sakura sat up and was helped to her feet by Naruto.

"Let me go peasant! I am Karin Duchess of the West! I demand you let me go!" Karin screeched under Kiku. The knight remained silent and awaited her master's orders.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to provoke her." Sakura apologized. Itachi walked over to Kiku and mumbled something to her before the knight nodded and lead Karin out of the dining hall.

"Stop apologizing for everything. It's annoying." Sasuke said leading her back to her seat as well as everyone else. The rest of dinner passed by calmly but awkwardly. Naruto and Hinata seemed to never shut up. Neji and Sasuke seemed to be in some sort of glaring contest. Kakashi kept Sakura and Suigetsu busy with small talk. Sakura, though her head still ached from her hard fall to the marble floor was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was completely oblivious to a pair of eyes that never strayed from her. Though someone did notice.

Sasuke was all too aware of Itachi's constant staring of Sakura. Though he couldn't quite say it bothered him. He could say it intrigued him. What had happened between them? How did they know each other? At some point in the meal, Sasuke rationalized Itachi's actions as hunger. Not for food, but for blood. But that thought was thrown out the window when his older brother had begun to glare at Suigetsu when he had pulled Sakura into his chair. It was then that he also realized that it did bother him. What was so special about this one servant girl that not only attracted human males but vampires as well?

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of The Servant Girl that has been redone. I'd just like to point out that after this chapter unless this message is at the bottom. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like the redone version better. Kiku, is my OC. Just by the way. Please review, but if you don't that's okay too. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late!" A loud voice said from behind Hinata. Sakura looked up to see a blond boy looking right at her. Before she could blink the boy was right behind her sniffing her neck.

Her face went red, "You smell good, like a sakura." Sakura was frozen, "Uhh...um..." She stuttered.

"That's her name baka. Now sit down." Sasuke said in a threatening tone. "Sakura-chan…" The blond boy said testing the name, "It has a nice ring to it."

"She's my Sakura-chan, don't touch her!" Suigetsu yelled. Sakura patted his head, "Humph, I say he can have her." Karin said menacingly.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked ignoring Karin's comment. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha! But you can call me Naruto-kun." He said laying on the charms. Sakura giggled, "It's an honor to meet you Naruto-kun, future Hokage." She said slightly bowing her hand as Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, is she your future mate? Cause I want her." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke slightly growled. Naruto was a horrible whisperer and the whole table heard him.

"Of course she's not! She's a filthy peasant, I am!" Karin yelled at him. "Chill out! Unlike her, you smell horrible; I'd hate to be the person who takes a bite out of you"

Suigetsu laughed and Itachi smuggled a chuckle. "Unlike Me and my brother, Naruto-san has a demon fox sealed inside of him, making his sense a little stronger than ours."

"Dinner is served." A servant said as many other servants carried trays out to them. They all were first given a small bowl of what looked like soup. Sakura took a small sip of it, it was salty and creamy, "It's delicious, thank you." She said to the servant making him slightly blush.

"You're too kind for your own good." Itachi said taking a sip of his own soup. "Where's the ramen!" Naruto yelled. "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama, but the cook that makes you ramen is sick."

"No ramen!" Naruto whined. Sakura heard about the cook, "I know how to make ramen." She offered Naruto looked up and gave her the puppy dog eyes; she stood and followed the servant to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan is so nice; I want her as my mate!" Naruto said joyfully. Sasuke and Itachi glared. "Whoa! Don't tell me you both want her too!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"No!" The two brothers yelled in unison. "Of course they don't! They just feel sorry for her, her own family abandoned her. If my kind self didn't take her in as my servant she would be dead." Karin said boasting.

They finished the soup, and the second course of… (Use your imagination) came as well as Sakura with a big bowl of ramen.

"I hope it's to your liking Naruto-kun." She said sweetly and took a seat across from him. He took a bite and smiled, "This is better than the usual ramen!" Sakura blushed; before she could blink Naruto was to her right and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." And he took his seat. "Hinata-chan, are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Sakura said with concern. Hinata looked up.

"I'm just tired from the long journey. May I be excused Suigetsu-sama?" Suigetsu nodded and Hinata left.

Dinner was quiet after that besides Naruto random outbursts on how delicious the ramen was.

Once dinner was over they sat at the table conversing. "So, Sakura-chan, what is your natural hair color?" Sasuke asked making conversation. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Suigetsu answer for her.

"It's pink! The prettiest shade of pink, just like her name it's like a sakura flower." Itachi smirked, he already knew that. "If you don't mind, I'm tired from walking the entire way here. May I be excused Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura started to leave.

When everyone was done watching her leave, Naruto in aw, Sasuke with concern, and Karin with a death glare, they noticed that Itachi was gone as well.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Suigetsu said, he wasn't' tired it just wasn't fun without Sakura.

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to find Sakura and see if she'll tell me how she makes her ramen so good. Once the last two were gone Karin started her master plan to win Sasuke.

Sakura walked towards the room she was given. When she sensed a presence behind her, she turned to see Itachi leaning against a wall.

"Itachi-kun, what do you want?" She asked her voice unreadable. She gasped as two arms wrapped around her in a hug. "Sakura…I'm so sorry." Sakura was frozen, and something snapped in her head and all the memories of him all the feelings came pouring out.

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks, "Itachi-kun, I missed you so much! I forgive you." She cried into his chest. "Sakura-chan…" He whispered and stroked the back of her head the black dye coming off on his hand.

"You shouldn't forgive me." She continued to sob. "Yet, I do. Does that make me horrible?" He shook his head.

Sakura lifted her head to look at him; her cheeks were wet from tears. Sakura didn't even notice how they were gradually leaning closer to each other till their lips touched.

She closed her eyes, she had kissed Itachi before, but this one seemed different. They pulled away and Sakura nuzzled into him, "Itachi-kun, I missed you." Sakura said she was exhausted, half of her wanted to go to sleep the other half wanted to stay like this forever.

"You need to get some sleep, Sakura." She closed her eyes and Itachi picked her up and started to carry her bridal style towards her room.

"I missed you." She said again, falling asleep in is arms. "I missed you too." And they disappeared around the corner.

Naruto watched them disappear around the corner, "What. The. Hell?" Naruto brain looked for an explanation but found none.

The Itachi he knew loved only himself, yet he ad Sakura like she was a piece of fragile glass, but held her so tightly to never let her go. The Itachi he knew didn't even glance at girls, yet he really _looked_ at this girl, he didn't just look at her he _saw_ her and noticed her.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Naruto whispered to himself as he turned to go tell Sasuke of his brothers little scene.

"You know Sasuke-kun; I've memorized your riddle. With hair of a blossom and eyes of the earth your mate will have the kindest of hearts and the strongest of wills." Karin whispered seductively in his ear.

"So? It's not that hard to remember." Sasuke grumbled, this girl was annoying he thought.

"My hair is the color of a rose, and my eyes are brown like the earth, I could be your mate." She said sitting on his lap. "I don't think you are." He said flat out.

Karin was taken aback. "Have you not noticed my kind heart? I took in that poor excuse of a girl, Sakura." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Karin crashed their lips together, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" Naruto said his face going red.

Sasuke pushed her off, "No, Karin-san was just leaving." Karin looked broken. "What do you want baka?" Naruto gave him a weak glare.

Karin glared at the back of Sasuke's head. "I need to talk to you _alone_." Karin stood her mind working. "Don't worry I'm leaving." She walked out brushing up against Sasuke.

She nearly slammed the door. "We are alone, what is it?" Sasuke asked. "I saw Itachi and Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they are in the same castle it shouldn't be surprising you saw them." Sasuke said mockingly.

"I saw Itachi and Sakura kissing." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" Sasuke had heard Naruto fine, he just didn't believe it.

"I was walking to find Sakura and they were hugging and Sakura was crying and saying that she missed him and that she forgives him for something. Itachi told her that she shouldn't forgive him, but she still forgave him and they kissed, and then Itachi carried Sakura somewhere, saying that she needed sleep." Naruto said in one breath.

"Hn. I see, let Itachi be, he can do what he wants." Sasuke said, Naruto saw the hurt in his eyes.

Sasuke started to walk out, "Why do you do this to yourself?" Naruto said looking at the ground.

"What?" Sasuke said not turning to look at his cousin. "You tell yourself you don't care, but I know you do. Sakura's hair is pink right? With hair of a blossom and eyes of the earth, her eyes are green isn't that earth? She could be your mate; you're just too stubborn to see it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto was right, Sasuke of course would never admit that, but he was.

"Even if Sakura is my mate, if she makes Itachi happy I'll let him have her. Besides, did Itachi ever tell you his riddle?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "With eyes like gems and a voice of an angel your mate balances your cold heart. Sakura fits that description perfectly as well."

Naruto shook his head, "Fine, let her go, but I can tell by looking in your eyes you're going to regret it."

Itachi carried Sakura all the way back to her room. She had fallen asleep in his arms, she looked so peaceful. He was still in shock that she had forgiven him.

He laid her down gently on the bed, and covered her to her midriff. He turned when a hand came to his wrist.

"Please…don't leave me again." She whimpered. He smirked and sat down next to her. He stroked her dyed hair until she was fully asleep, then he snuck out of the room silently.

It was only a few moments later that the door opened again. Sakura was awoken by the sound of the door closing, her vision was blurry but she was able to make out, "Karin-sama?" Sakura sat up only to be hit hard in the back of the neck, and the world was lost to her.

Karin struck Sakura on the back of the neck, sending Sakura into unconsciousness, "Now, to remind you who really owns you." She said pulling out a needle from her dress and put it over the candle till it was red hot.

Karin ripped open Sakura's dress so her bare stomach showed, and started to carve words into the young girl's stomach.

It took three hours, but Karin finally finished. Now, the word slut would forever be etched in Sakura's skin.

'Now, time to set my plan in motion.' Karin threw the needle out the window and then took a deep breath.

She screamed and ran out of the room. Karin ran out of the room and down the hallway yelling. "Help! Someone help!" She found Naruto first, "There had better be a damn good reason for waking me up." Naruto said grouchily.

Karin was a good actress; she put on a mask of terror and made herself start to cry, "Its Sakura! Something terrible happened to her!" Naruto was already walking towards Sakura's room.

When they arrived at Sakura's room, Itachi and Sasuke were already there drawn by the scent of her blood.

"Sasuke-kun! I came to apologize for my rude behavior and found her like this!" Itachi hovered over Sakura, Sasuke was frozen the smell of her blood was overpowering.

"Sakura…who did this to you?" Itachi whispered. He stared at her stomach where the word slut was etched into the skin of her stomach. It was dripping with blood.

Sakura eyes fluttered for a moment before shutting tightly. "My stomach!" She gasped and put her hand to her stomach. "It hurts!" She yelled, "Sasuke get me a wet rag! Naruto get an antiseptic and Karin make yourself useful and get me bandages." Itachi directed.

Sasuke and Naruto were gone in a flash and Karin ran out of the room slowing her pace once she was out of reach from Itachi a villainous smirk on her face.

"Itachi-san I got the antiseptic!" Naruto yelled entering the room, Sasuke had already brought the rag which he had given to Itachi.

"Itachi…the blood." Sasuke mumbled. "It's okay Sasuke. You can go." Sasuke didn't leave though he wanted to make sure the girl would be alright.

Itachi cleaned the wound while Sakura gasped in pain. Naruto looked down the hallway, "Where the hell is Karin!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke removed his jacket and ripped it into shreds. Sasuke started to wrap her stomach, pushing Itachi's hands out of the way.

"Sasuke." Itachi said for no reason. With the wound cleaned and wrapped they all started to breathe easier.

"Where is Karin?" Sasuke asked, they both shrugged.

"Karin-sama, what about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as Karin rushed into Suigetsu's room and forced them to pack; she had burst in and yelled "We are leaving!" in a hectic voice.

"Sakura-shimobe is badly hurt and will be staying here for a while." Hinata gasped. "What happened?" Suigetsu asked giving his sister a questioningly look.

"Nothing of your concern, now hurry up!" Karin yelled.

Before they knew it they were on the road back to Karin's castle. "I hope Sakura-chan will be alright." Suigetsu said worryingly

Karin huffed and whispered under her breath, "I hope she dies."

**Don't worry it will still be Sasusaku just give me time! Thanks to my few reviewers! Review! Review! Press that little button and type the alphabet. I don't believe you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke to a dull pain in her abdomen. It burned and stung at the same time. Her vision was blurry and she tried to move but thought better of it.

"It seems that Karin, and everyone that came with her has left, besides Sakura." She heard Naruto's voice say.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she was abandoned…again. "T-they left me?" She squeaked out.

She sat up pain shooting through her. "Sakura-chan, lie down!" Naruto said, she ignored him. Her vision started to clear and she saw Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and lay her back down.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked her stomach throbbing. "Shh, Sakura-chan sleep." Sasuke said soothingly, her eyelids slowly closed sending her drifting through a pool of dreams.

Sasuke stared at the girl and stroked the loose hair from her face. She still hadn't had time to wash out the black dye.

"Naruto can you bring me a tub of warm water and a rag?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off of Sakura.

"Sure, be right back." Naruto was gone in a flash and arrived back in a moment. He sat the tub and rag on the table next to Sakura's bed.

"I'm going to look for Itachi, be careful with her." Sasuke nodded and dipped the rag in the water.

He stroked her hair with the rag the dye slowly peeling away revealing bright pink hair, Suigetsu didn't lie.

Her ringed out the rag and started again on a different piece of hair. He washed all of her hair. Sakura had always brightened a room, but now she was a blinding light.

He looked at her hair, how could anyone be born with such beautiful hair. His eyes drifted to her forehead, which was large but added on to her uniqueness that no other person could copy, then to her lips. Her lips were plump and a light shade of pink.

He wanted to stop himself, but his body had reacted to fast and before he knew it he was kissing Sakura.

Her eyes fluttered opened and widened her hands and tried to push him away, but then in realization of what was going on the hands that had tried to push him away were pulling him closer.

Sasuke pulled away but his face was still millimeters away from hers. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered, he could feel her warm breath.

Being so close to her he could hear her heartbeat; it was pounding away in her chest, sending blood through her veins, to her arms, legs, to her neck.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to her neck, it was too tempting. Her blood smelled so good, it was like his own personal brand of crack. (Yes I copied from Twilight! ^.^)

He leaned down towards her neck and bit into her sweet flesh. It tasted better than he could have ever imagined, "Sasuke! Stop! Please stop!" Sakura cried out, she could feel his fangs in her neck and she felt herself growing weaker.

But Sasuke couldn't stop, one taste was enough to send his vampire blood stirring and the human blood within him went dormant. He was no longer Sasuke but a bloodsucking demon of the night.

"I couldn't find Itachi, but Karin left a scent, do you want me to-" Naruto stopped midsentence as he saw the scene before him. "Sasuke! STOP!" Naruto yelled and tried to pull Sasuke off of her.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered the loss of blood making her feel faint. Sasuke pulled away for a second and hissed at Naruto. Naruto saw the opening and pulled Sasuke off the girl and threw him across the room, Sasuke slammed against the wall causing a dent the size of his body.

Naruto stood in a protective stance next to Sasuke. She had willed herself to sit up, pain surging through her neck and abdomen.

Sasuke lunged at Naruto only to be pushed up against the wall by his neck by Itachi. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke glared at his brother, his Sharingan spinning, when a vampire tastes human blood they go into frenzy and when a pureblood Uchiha goes into frenzy their Sharingan is activated. Sasuke's eyes then went to Sakura, the beast inside of him still craving her blood.

Sakura eyes were worried, not frightened in the slightest, but as if he were the one being hurt. Sasuke's Sharingan slowly spun and vanished, his eyes still stained red from the human blood he had just consumed. (Just like Twilight)

"Itachi, Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered his eyes staring at the ground not able to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Itachi growled, Sasuke's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Sakura saw Itachi stiffen and stand his ground, he started to raise his arm his claws out. Without a second thought Sakura ran up and place herself in between the two brothers.

"Itachi, I don't care what he did to me, but I won't let you harm him." Sakura's face had a look of determination, Itachi lowered his arm.

"You really shouldn't be up, Sakura." Sakura didn't answer; she seemed to rock back and forth for a moment then feel into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura." Sasuke said worriedly. Itachi grabbed Sakura from Sasuke's arms, and held her close to him.

"Sasuke, was her blood delicious? You seemed to like it so much you took so much that she can't even stand up." Itachi said in a monotone voice. He placed Sakura back in the bed.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open for a moment only long enough for her to whisper, "Itachi, I'm sorry I kissed Sasuke. It's my fault he bit me." Itachi's eyes widened and went to where Sasuke stood, but Sasuke was already gone.

Sasuke was at least ten miles from the castle. He knocked down another tree in frustration with himself.

'You f****** baka! You kissed her then bit her! That's really going to win her over!'

**'Don't beat yourself up over it. She obviously cares for you or she wouldn't have gotten in Itachi's way.'** A soft voice said in his mind, it was Sakura's voice.

'What? Why are you in my head? Who are you?' Sasuke asked frantically in his mind, he leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes.

**'I'm Sakura's subconscious. When you drank her blood part of her went into you, she has no idea of this only you can hear me. I know everything she feels, and I know she cares for you.'**

It took him a second to take this all in. 'Why didn't this happen when I drank any other person.'

**'I'm not sure. Now, calm down it wasn't your fault, and remember, she kissed you back.'**

'So, it's not like she could overpower me. Besides, she's Itachi's; I've already accepted that I can't interfere with their feelings, their just too strong.'

**'You truly are a baka. Sakura still has a lingering hate for Itachi, she tries to deny it but it's still there. She cares for you as much as she does Itachi, maybe more.' **

'Sakura, hated Itachi? What the hell did he do? Karin abused her yet she holds no grudge and is still kind to her.'

**'Sakura will tell you when she wants you to know, but when she does tell you don't talk of revenge. I know you're obsessed with it.'**

'I am not.' Sasuke grumbled. **'Oh really? Why are you looking so desperately for a mate?'**

'So I can have power, I have to get revenge for him murdering my entire cla-oh.' Sasuke didn't like this voice knowing so much about him.

**'Exactly, Sakura's waking up.' ** Sasuke felt guilt build up in his chest. 'So, I don't think I could face her.'

**'She's looking for you.' ** He could almost see the voice smile, he stood and walked towards the castle, and froze in his steps.

"I smell blood." He turned and ran towards the scent.

Sakura sat up and looked around the room, she was alone. She went to the closet and put on an unripped dress; she glanced at herself in the mirror and went into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! You're finally awake!" Naruto pulled her into a giant hug, "Naruto-kun, Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked, she had to find him. He must feel horrible, she had to let him know she didn't care that he took her blood.

"Sasuke-teme? Why would you want to even look at the miserable piece of trash, he could have killed you. If only I hadn't left you al-" Sakura slapped Naruto across the face.

"It's not his fault! If you won't help me I'll find him myself." Sakura stormed down the hall leaving a frozen Naruto staring at her in shock.

"Sakura, do you love Sasuke?" Naruto asked the air.

Sasuke followed the scent of blood to a knocked over carriage on the side of the road. There were pools of blood everywhere and three bodies, all he assumed were dead.

He checked the closest body, her blood-matted hair sticking to her face. HE pushed it out of her face and shook his head in pity, "Karin." He said identifying the body.

He checked for a pulse, but found none. She had been dead for some time, her blood even smelled dead.

He went the second body; it was smaller and had blue hair. "Suigetsu." He said identifying this body. He checked for a pulse, it was very faint but it was there. He picked up the small boy, who managed a small whimper.

Sasuke went to the final body, she seemed the one most unscathed. He found her pulse, and picked her up as well. The dark headed girl whimpered and gasped in pain, he assumed that she had at least lost half her blood and it was miracle she was still alive.

He started sprinting towards the castle, for vampires this was incredibly fast, determined to save those that he could.

He heard Hinata whispering one word over and over again. "Snakes…snakes…snakes…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "Orochimaru, I will kill you."

Sakura waited at the main door, she was still weak from the blood loss, and she was tired out of her mind. When the door burst open her eyes lit up, and then dulled when she saw Sasuke carrying two bloody bodies.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you do?" She said assuming the worst. His eyes clearly showed the relief he felt by seeing Sakura walking around.

"I didn't do this; I found them they need help now." Sakura rushed over and checked them over; she seemed to know what she was doing.

**'Sakura can save them, but she might do something stupid to do it. Keep an eye on her Sasuke.' **He heard Sakura's voice tell him, he nodded to himself.

"Sasuke do you have an infirmary?" She left off the suffix, she was too focused. He nodded and led her there.

He laid Hinata and Suigetsu in the infirmary beds. Sakura was going through all the cabinets, she seemed so confident.

Sakura checked Suigetsu first, since he was in more critical condition. She checked him breathing and heartbeat. She injected him with something unknown to Sasuke.

"Suigetsu-sama, answer me please." She said her voice desperate. "Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu whimpered, his breaths were ragged and short. "What blood type are you? " She asked. Suigetsu opened his mouth to answer but fell back into unconsciousness.

Sasuke watched her from his spot across the bed. "Damn it." He almost lost his balance by hearing the girl curse and he stumbled when she pressed her lips to one of Suigetsu's wounds and started to drink his blood.

Sakura wiped her mouth, "He's O negative, Sasuke please get me a blood transfusion, he's lost to much blood."

Sasuke did as he was told, 'WHAT THE HELL! IS SHE A VAMPIRE TOO!' His mind screamed, **'Calm down, she can tell the difference in blood types by the taste. She's not a vampire; she just doesn't mind the taste of blood.'**

Sasuke was oddly attracted by this. He checked the cabinet where they kept the bags of blood only to one bag left and it was A positive.

"There's only A positive." He turned to see Sakura 'testing' Hinata's blood. "Bring it to me, Hinata is A positive." Sasuke did as he was told and brought the bag to Sakura.

She hung the bag on the pole thingy, I don't know what it's called help me?, and injected Hinata with it.

"What about Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked then whished he hadn't. "I have O negative blood too; I'm going to give some of it to him. Sasuke, can you help me?"

He wasn't sure how he could help, he didn't want to but curiosity got the better of him. "What can I do?"

She pulled down the collar of her dress showing her neck, "I want you to take my blood and inject it into him, please Sasuke?"

"No." He didn't think about it, he didn't have to; he wasn't going to drink her blood ever again.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun you may leave now. You'll only be in my way." She said harshly. Sasuke felt the sting of her words and couldn't believe what he was about to do, he grabbed her wrist and bit into it, catching her off guard.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He used all his might to pull away, the taste of her blood absolutely intoxicating.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stayed up with them all night. At one point she almost dozed off, but couldn't in worry that one of them might die in their sleep.

"Sakura-chan, you're in here." Naruto said as he walked in, "Why are you in the infirmary? Are you okay?" Naruto then noticed the other two.

He recognized the blue headed boy but the dark headed girl was almost a stranger. He remembered seeing her faintly but she was like a smeared image in a photograph.

"What are they doing here? What happened?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the dark headed girl his riddle being replayed in his head over and over again.

_Eyes able to see underneath the underneath, and as fragile as a piece of glass, your mate has the hair of the midnight sky, she can see through you like glass. _

"Sasuke-kun found them half dead on the side of the road. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm guessing it was vampires since almost all their blood was gone." Sakura said looking down at the girl in concern.

Sakura placed a hand on the girl's forehead, and stroked it gently. The dark's girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Hinata! You're finally awake!" Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl's neck in a hug.

"Sakura-chan, you're okay too. Karin-sama said something happened to you." Sakura frowned, "Yeah, I guess something did happen to me."

"What happened? We had left in such a hurry, she didn't even say goodbye to Sasuke-sama." Hinata was so innocent, and Sakura wanted to keep her that way.

"I fell down a flight of stairs, it was no big deal. I think I remember Karin mentioning something important happening at the castle and that she was needed immediately." Sakura was an excellent liar; Naruto wondered how she had become such a good one, not from lessons that's for sure.

"Karin-sama is dead." Hinata told the air, Sakura nodded; even after being beaten by the princess her death brought sadness to the pinkette's heart.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi-san is looking for you. He's in your room." A light blush crept to Sakura's cheeks at the thought of Itachi.

"Alright, can you watch Hinata-chan, and Suigetsu-sama?" Sakura said as she walked towards the door.

"Y-yeah sure." Naruto was uncommonly nervous around this girl; it made even him even more nervous about being nervous.

Sakura smiled, she saw how Naruto had suddenly acted different around Hinata and her mind put 2 and 2 together.

Sakura walked into her room, she closed the door and gasped in surprise as Itachi pressed her up against the wall his face millimeters away from hers.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She had never heard Itachi's voice sound this way, it was desperate, remorseful, and it carried a hint of terror.

Sakura nodded, and noticed that Itachi was staring at her neck, right where Sasuke had bitten her.

"Itachi-kun, its fine, I hold no ill feelings towards Sasuke for what he did. It's only in his nature." Sakura said sweetly sensing the tense and dark aura surrounding them.

"Well you should. He took something vital from you, yet you act like he took a toy." Itachi grumbled. Sakura looked sadly at him, "What about you? Do you not remember what you took from me? You took a lot more than what he did."

Itachi looked taken aback, "Yet I hold no hatred for you. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

Itachi was silent, the memories of that night replaying in his head. It was his biggest mistake, his biggest mess-up, the one that cost him everything.

Itachi couldn't look at her and Sakura couldn't look away. "Itachi, look at me." Sakura demanded, she put her palm to his cheek and gently turned his head.

"Itachi, I love you. I have moved on, why can't you?" Sakura didn't think she would ever figure him out.

Itachi's eyes widened, he had never heard her say she loved him. He knew she cared for him, but never love, not after what he did.

"Sakura…" He whispered and kissed her passionately before she could respond. Before even Itachi realized it they were on the bed, it was the star of a great make-out session.

"Ummm, hi." Naruto said nervously. Hinata blushed slightly and looked down at the blankets, "H-hello, Naruto-sama."

Naruto stayed silent, Hinata looked at him strangely, "Y-You look uneasy, are you feeling alright?" Hinata got up out of her bed and walked over to him, he stared at the ground. His face going red, she put a hand to his forehead, "No, you're not ill." Hinata smiled, Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I can't get sick. I'm a vampire." Hinata slightly knocked herself on the head.

"So sorry, Naruto-sama. How silly of me to forget." Naruto smirked, "You don't have to be so formal with me." He chuckled, she giggled. Her giggles were like a symphony in his ears, 'I think I've found my mate.'

"Oh, alright, Naruto-kun."

Sakura broke away from another kiss for air, she looked into Itachi's eyes, and against her will she imagined that he was Sasuke for a split second.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled." Itachi didn't let her answer he kissed her again.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Itachi's hand swept her sleeves off showing her chest and part of her midriff. He gently massaged her body, when he stroked her stomach he came in contact with something he couldn't recognize, he had completely forgotten about what had happened to her stomach.

He pushed the dress aside, revealing the word forever scared onto her skin. "What, what is it?" Sakura said looking at her stomach." She gasped and traced the word with her finger gently. (REMEMBER-She hasn't seen herself yet.)

She pushed Itachi off of her and rushed over to the mirror; she fell to her knees and began to sob. Itachi put his arms around her shoulders, "Why, why is it always me?" Sakura sobbed until her throat ached.

Sasuke stood on the balcony that was connected to his room, the silence calming to him.

**'Sasuke-kun?' **Sakura's soft voice echoed through his mind.'I was just starting to enjoy the silence too.'

**'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but the blood that you took from Sakura is starting to fade, so you won't be able to hear me for much longer.' **A feeling of dread filled his stomach, her soft voice that had filled his mind for the past few days would be gone.

'I wondered why you had been showing up less and less.' He could almost see the voice smile.

**'It seems this will be our last conversation, don't give up to easily on Sakura.' **Her voice faded and he didn't hear it again.

The next morning Sakura awoke with Itachi's arm protectively around her waist, butterflies crept into her stomach when she realized that she was _spooning_ with Itachi.

"It's about time you woke up." Itachi's soft voice said, his hot breath warming the back of her neck.

"I can't help it, crying exhausts me." She turned to face him keeping this very close distance.

"I wish you wouldn't cry, it hurts me to see you cry." Itachi smirked, an image flashed in her mind. An image of Sasuke smirking that exact same smirk, she pushed the image out of her mind.

Her stomach rumbled viciously, ruining the romantic moment. "Someone is hungry." Itachi said stating the obvious.

"No, that's just my stomach monster it's angry." She joked, they got up. Sakura left with a small kiss on the cheek and headed towards her room.

She changed into a light grey dress with short sleeves and a black silk ribbon tied around her waist.

She walked towards the dining room, taking her time reflecting on last night events. She turned the corner, and saw Sasuke too walking towards the dining room.

She waved her hand and yelled to get his attention, "Sasuke-kun!" He looked over and smirked, he didn't have to go long without her voice.

They started to walk towards the dining room when Sasuke noticed a bruise-like mark on her neck, this wasn't a bruise though. It was a hickie.

He stopped, as did she. She turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"What is going on between you and my brother?" He said straight out. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"It's none of your concern." She replied, "When you first came here you seemed like you hated him, what happened?"

"It's a long story, I don't know if I could tell it." Sakura said softly, "Sakura, I have an eternity." She sighed and began her story.

**I'm soooooo sorry it took so long! Had major writers block but I got past it and am starting to put more up! ^v^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to let you all no, that what happened to Sakura, has actually happened to a young girl, he mother was mentally ill and thought that whatever her children did was wrong, she locked the girl in the basement and abused her, she was found dead in her basement, with cigarette burns all over her body, and the words I'm a prostitute and proud of it, on her stomach, just like Sakura. **

**I probably got some of the facts wrong, but that's the general idea, the other girl locked in the basement lived, and told that the mother held a needle over a flame and that's how she wrote on the girls stomach. **

**Sad right?**

-V-

-V-

-V-

"Around six years ago, I lived happily with my peasant family. I was the oldest, the second oldest was Daichi, then the baby Yuri. My mother loved all of us, and she wanted to keep us, but with our father gone, it was hard.

"So, when a man came to our door and said he would finance us, my mother asked what they would have to give for his money, and he didn't answer.

"He came every month; he would spend the day with us. He especially, took an interest in me.

"After four years of this, he came with a carriage. If you haven't realized yet, the man that always came was Itachi, I knew something was special with him, as I grew older, he did not.

"Of course I was happy to see him, because of my strange hair color, I didn't have many friends, and he was my best friend, although I only saw him once a month.

"When my mother answered the door, we weren't surprised that it was him, he told her that she now had to repay her debt. She was surprised but told him to take whatever he wanted, he pointed at me." There a pause.

"I was flattered, but also terrified, my mother obviously objected to it. He told her if she did not give me to him, there would be consequences. She still refused to give me away as payment.

"He became irritated and started threatening her, I told my mother I would go willingly, but she refused. I lied and told her I would come back, that I would visit so often it was like I lived here.

"She still hated the idea, but reluctantly complied. Itachi-kun, took me to the carriage and told me to wait in there, he left to the house for a moment. I tried to hear what was going on, but that carriage was almost soundproof. I didn't learn till late what he did in that house.

"When he came back he told he had to finish the arrangements for my departure, I believed him. He took me here, when we arrived he took me to his room, making sure no one saw me.

"He told me, that I belonged to him now and he bit me." Without thinking she grabbed onto her neck.

"That was when I realized that he was vampire; he said that I was his mate. He told me the legend, I was scared, but I loved him so I dealt with it. I was his snack at night; I must have given him at least half my blood." Sasuke eyes narrowed, 'How can Itachi get mad at me for biting her once, when he bit her so much?'

"My mother never answered my letters; Itachi never let me go see her either. So I sent a letter to one of her neighbors, asking to check on them for me." Tears began to fill her eyes,

"When he replied, he told me, that right after I left my whole family was found murdered….drained of all their blood."

"I confronted Itachi, and it took three days for me to get him to confess. He told me that they would have tried to take me away from him.

"I ran away, I found a small kingdom nearby and begged to be taken in. That is when I became Karin's servant."

Sakura began sobbing again, "I love Itachi, but I love my family. It hurts so much, I'm so confused." She sobbed, and Sasuke stroked the hair out of her face.

"My family was murdered as well, by my own uncle. Everyday I think of ways to get stronger so I can kill him. How can you love someone who took everything away?" Sasuke wanted to know, he wanted to know how this girl was so strong, stronger than him even.

"I guess it's because not everything is gone, there is till the sky, the trees, air to breathe, there are other people on the earth that can love you. You might be broken, but there will always be someone who wants to fix you." Sasuke soaked in her words, he still wanted revenge, but it could wait.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." He smirked wiped her tears away, 'I'm the one should be thanking you.' He thought kindly.

She smiled slightly at him, "I'm going to go check on Hinata and Suigetsu, and then I'll meet for breakfast, alright?" He nodded and she walked away, not realizing that Sasuke was counting the steps she was taking away from him.

Sakura opened the door to the infirmary, and her face went red. Hinata was laying on the bed her arms around Naruto's neck, and he was on top of her nuzzling her neck.

They noticed her and partly broke away, "I' sorry, but breakfast is almost ready." She quickly left, embarrassed that she walked in on something.

Itachi was already in the dining room, sitting at the edge of the table. He was drinking a mysterious liquid from a silver goblet.

She sat down next to him, "Hello, Itachi-kun." He smirked, and nodded in response.

Sasuke then walked in, and sat on the opposing end of the table. "Good morning Itachi." A hint of anger in his voice, Sakura hoped to god it wasn't because of what he told me.

It was awkwardly quite for a while till Sakura broke the silence, "How did you sleep, Sasuke-kun?" She said sweetly.

"Fine, you?" He said not taking his eyes off of Itachi. "Good."

"Itachi, if you don't mind me asking," Sasuke smirked, a fang showing. ", have you ever tasted Sakura's blood?"

Itachi eyes widened, and Sakura practically choked on her drink. "Why do you ask?" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Oh I'm just curious." Sasuke said smirking. "No, never." Itachi lied; the other two looked at him in disbelief.

"So I was Sakura's first?"

"Are you trying to get me angry?"

"Of course not nii-san, I'm just wondering why you would lie to me."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Just a hunch."

"Boys, this is getting out of hand calm down." Sakura said giving them both stern looks.

"I just want to know, why he threatens to kill me when I bite you once, and he takes everything away from you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I was stupid then!" Itachi yelled back. "And you reached enlightenment in two years! Sakura can never get her family back, or the blood you took from her!" Sakura stayed silent, an argument beginning in her mind.

'No, I can never get my family back, but I forgive Itachi.'

**'How can you! What would your mother think! You having her murder's children! I thought you were better than that!' **Her inner screamed at her.

"No I can't, but I will do everything in my power to make her happy! If she wishes me to be gone then I will!" Itachi yelled.

'He really cares for me though…" Sakura thought trying to convince herself. **'And it's obvious so does Sasuke!' **

'But I love Itachi.'

**'And not Sasuke? You're going to sit there and tell me you feel nothing for him? Don't lie to yourself, ever since you saw him you wanted to be near him. I should no I'm YOU!' **

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura screamed out loud. They both froze, "I'm only one person! Don't argue over something as stupid as me!" She ran out of the dining room, leaving them to think about what they were doing.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened revealing a male servant. "Sasuke-sama?" The servant asked.

"What?" He said coldly. "Another princess has arrived, a girl walked into the room with light blue, sparkling eyes, which shone even in the dim lighting. She bowed, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama." Her voice was like a bell, a soft bell that chimed its way to their ears.

Sasuke looked over at his brother and thought to himself, 'Sakura I won't let him hurt you any longer.' Itachi looked absolutely smitten.


	7. Chapter 7

"My name is Atatakai Wakato." (I doubt that that is a real last name, but I just made it up )

"Nice to meet you." Itachi said. Sasuke walked out of the room without a word. 'How could my brother be that way! We were just arguing over Sakura, and now he's all over that girl!'

**'More for you! *evil smirk*' **His own voice echoed through his head, 'Who the hell are you?'

**'Your perverted inner' **

**'I'm your feeling inner, I'm here to break though that stone thing you call a heart.' **

'Ok?'

**'I think you've realized by now, that that Atatakai girl matches Itachi's riddle, and her name does mean warmhearted. Itachi is only going to hurt Sakura again.' **

** 'Bang her! Bang her now! Before Itachi beats you too it!' **

'Although I'm not one for feelings, I like him better.'

**'Snatch Sakura up, make her yours before Itachi hurts her.' **

**'Did he just say something, almost not perverted?' **

'I think he did.'

**'I mean, it would be good to let her get hurt to, we can be the shoulder to cry on, we can make her feel so much better, if you know what I mean. *another evil smirk*'**

**'…'**

'…'

**'What?' **

Sasuke followed Sakura's scent to the library, where he found her lost in a book. She looked up, "Hello Sasuke-kun." She looked back to her book.

He looked at the book, it was written in Romanian. "You read Romanian?"

She smiled slightly, "Eu pot vorbi de asemenea,"

"Nice, but can you keep up with me? Cu parul de o floare şi ochii de pe pamant ..."

"Partenerul are kindest de inima si cel mai puternic de voinţe." He smirked, so she knew it too. (Translation- Sakura- I can speak it too.

Sasuke-With hair of a blossom and eyes of the earth

Sakura- Your mate will have the kindest of hearts and the strongest of wills. )

"Sakura, would you like to do something with me today?" She closed her book, "Like what?"

…

Sakura screamed as Sasuke leaped again into the air landing precariously on another branch of the never-ending tree.

"Stop screaming, I'm not going to drop you. I promise." He smiled and she smiled nervously.

He jumped again, and again, and again, sending her stomach to her toes. She couldn't say she hated the feeling.

They finally reached the top, he started to sit her down and she clutched his neck, terrified.

"Don't put me down!" She squealed, annoying girl. "Alright." He held her protectively around the waist.

She looked around, "This is terrifying." She said in awe at the view. She could see everything.

"I come up here a lot." He said softly, his grip on her waist slightly loosened and she gripped him. It didn't hurt him; it actually made him happy that she was so close.

He took in her scent, it smelled of Sakura blossoms, and warmth, yes her blood smelled warm.

"You smell so good." He accidently said out loud, her face went pink and she looked away from him.

"W-what do I smell like?" She said looking back at him. "Like Sakura blossoms, did you know that m when my mother was still alive she had a whole orchard of sakura trees?"

Sakura shook her head, "She must have really loved them." Sakura said smiling. "They were her favorite; my mother was not always a vampire. She told us that the scent from the trees reminded her of being alive."

Sakura noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes. "You really loved your mother, she meant a lot to you. I can tell."

"Yeah, I guess. You sort of remind me of her, she was kind and never judged. Her smile could make the most stern war veteran smile as well, she knew so much. She was like a book; she always knew what to say."

Sakura blushed, "She's sounds wonderful, I hope when I die I meet her." Sasuke looked at her shocked. She stared off at the horizon, deep in thought.

"You won't die, I won't let you." He whispered to himself. "Are you ready to go back?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the sun beginning to set.

She nodded and latched onto his neck. He jumped down, her stomach went to her ears and she couldn't help but scream, half in terror, half in delight.

They went back to the castle, Sasuke offered her something to eat, but she refused kindly and told him she would just go to bed.

As Sasuke walked away his mind drifted, **'Go outer me! Man she was all over you!'**

'God not you again.'

**'Don't forget about me!' **

**'Man her ass felt nice!'**

**'You disgust the name of Uchiha.'**

(Great Idea! Imagine perverted Sasuke inner as a little chibi him with devil horns…kawaiiii! So cute! Picture on my profile, it's not the best but anyway.)

'I'm going to agree with halo.'

**'You gave me a nickname!' ** The chibi angel squealed giddily in his mind.

**'He is a dude correct?' **

Sasuke smiled on the outside, although having voices in his head was strange, he was vampire. It couldn't get much stranger.

Sakura walked towards her room, when she heard a soft gasp of pleasure. She turned the corner and froze, there was a girl with long glossy red hair, similar to Karin's, and bright shining blue eyes and nuzzling her neck was Itachi.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi looked up and went pale, it was possible. A man that is a pale as you can get went pale.

"S-sakura…" He whispered, and Sakura ran, the pain in her chest unbearable. She turned a corner, and ran getting lost in the maze. She crashed into something hard and cold.

She rubbed her nose, "Sakura, what's wrong I thought you were going to bed." She began to cry, 'Crap! What did I do!'

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you! Please don't cry it was just an accident!" Sasuke had made girls cry before but Sakura wasn't any girl.

"I-t wasn't you…" She whispered, he sighed in relief to himself. "What happened?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-Itachi…and….this girl…." That's al she could murmur before she began crying again.

"Sakura…" He whispered comfortingly. He gave her a friendly hug, **'that's it! A friendly hug! Not a warm hug? Or a loving hug? I'm ashamed to be in his body, I'm ashamed to be written by you!' **

(Shut up! She can't be all over Itachi then suddenly be all over Sasuke! Girls don't work like that!)

**'You're writing this! You can make Sakura put on a coconut top and ride a piñata if you wanted too!'**

(I'm writing this conversation aren't I?)

**'Touché'**

"I've officially lost everything…" Her voice sounded so broken…so dead.

"Everything? Weren't you the one that told me that not everything can be taken from you?" He put his hand in the air and waved I around, "As far as I can tell, there is still air to breathe." He placed hand on her chest, making her blush slightly. "Yep, your heart I still beating."

"And you have me…" Sakura looked up at him in surprise; his face went red in realization of what he just said.

"And Naruto as friends when you need us." He added on nervously. She smirked, "Thank you Sasuke." She looked at the ground, her face red. "Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" She asked nervously, her voice barely a whisper.

He smirked devilishly, **'Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about!' **

**'Don't do anything you're going to regret.'**

_**'Go Sakura! It's about time you got some action with Sasuke!' **_**\**

** 'Who are you?'**

_**'Sakura's perverted inner.' **_

**'Why are you in Sasuke's mind?' **

_**'Crap! Wrong mind! Sorry!' **_

__"Sure, if you want to." He started to walk away, his hand in hers. She hugged his arm tightly.

"Please don't leave me alone." There was a dramatic pause, when suddenly a body crashed into Sakura from behind sending her to the ground.

"Sakura-chan! I finally found you!" Sakura turned around and a small and healthy Suigetsu was on her back.

She turned on her back and tried to get up but Suigetsu attacked her again, he nuzzled into her chest, using her breasts as pillows.

"Sakura-chan, it was so scary! I thought I would never get to see the beautiful Sakura chan again.

He reached his hand up and _squeezed _her boob, making her gasp and Sasuke sweat drop.

'A seven year old has gotten farther than me…' He thought defeated. Suigetsu nuzzled into her chest again and said, "Come and sleep with me tonight so I won't be lonely!" Only Sasuke noticed the evil glint in his eye.

**'And you thought I was perverted! This kid puts me to shame!' **Devil chibi said in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke picked Suigetsu up by the collar and suspended him in the air. Sakura got to her feet, "I'm very Suigetsu-sama, but I'm already staying with Sasuke. How about tomorrow?" Suigetsu's face lit up, "Yes! Anytime with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sat him down and before he walked off, he slightly glared at Sasuke. 'That kid is messed up.'

Sakura yawned, "Shall we, Sasuke-kun?" She hugged his arm again and they walked to bed.

Sakura and Sasuke lay together, both were wide awake. They just stared at each other, it wasn't awkward in anyway. It was peaceful.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. "Hn?" She didn't make eye contact which meant she was nervous.

"If you don't mind me asking, w-was my blood…good?" His eyes widened. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, ever since I learned of vampires I've wondered about them. How can they go out in the sunlight? Isn't it their enemy? What does blood taste like to you?" She then looked at him.

"Well, only purebloods can go out in the sunlight. Purebloods are vampires that wee born that way, like me. I've never known any other lifestyle than being dead. The sun is our enemy, it's bright and pure and we are damned." He paused,

"Blood tastes like whatever the person or thing we are drinking from is like. Take Karin for instance, her bitter personality would make her blood tastes bitter. You, on the other hand, your blood is sweet and intoxicating, it smells of sakura blossoms and warmth."

She raised an eyebrow, "Warmth? How can blood smell warm?" He smirked that famous Uchiha smirk.

"I'm not sure; when I'm around you I guess it's what it feels like to be alive." She blushed, "You are not dammed Sasuke-kun. No one like you can be sentenced to something like that from birth. It doesn't work like that." He smirked, she was so innocent. He could hear her heartbeat, it was like a lullaby.

She closed her eyes and scooted towards him and nuzzled into his chest. How could she find comfort in someone so cold, someone that could never warm her when she's cold?

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She said looking up at him." He hugged her close to him. "Nothing, just go to sleep Sakura."

'**Ask her! You know you want to!' **

'I can't, she won't say yes! She has to move one from Itachi first.'

'**She snuggling with you, I think she's moved on. Itachi's moved on that's obvious!'**

'**Sorry I'm late! *notices what going on* GO SASUKE YOU GOT HER IN BED! I've taught you so well!' **

'Shut up.'

"Sasuke-kun, you looked troubled. What's wrong?" She asked, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Sakura, do you remember my riddle?" He said nervously. She nodded, "With hair of a blossom and eyes of the earth your mate will have the kindest of hearts and the strongest of wills, right?"

He nodded, "I-I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, b-but Itachi kept me from saying it."

Sakura almost knew what was coming, but she didn't think Sasuke would just come right out and say it.

"Sakura…I-I think…I…l-lo….love…y-you." She went the color of her hair; she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything; I just wanted to let you know." She nodded, and laid her head back down. She wouldn't be getting any sleep after all.

Sasuke awoke to sobbing, Sakura was crying in her sleep. He tried to shake her awake. "Sakura, wake up, your having a nightmare." Her eyes fluttered opened and he could have sworn they glowed yellow for a split second.

"I'm sorry to wake you Sasuke." He wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Its nothing, what were you dreaming of?"

"My father."

_**You are about to learn something about Sakura you never see coming! If you can tell me what it is, I'll let you name the baby Uchiha! That was a spoiler; yes Sasuke and Sakura are going to have a child. Probably shouldn't have told you that, but anyway! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Your father?" Sasuke asked. She smiled, "Don't worry about it, its nothing." He raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

Sasuke stroked her hair, waiting for he to go back to sleep. He wondered if he was seeing things when he saw her eyes flash yellow.

*Time Skip*

*That Afternoon*

Sakura had been avoiding Itachi, like he was the devil himself. She wandered around the halls, lost in thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu's childish voice called from behind her. She turned and smiled sweetly. "Good afternoon, Suigetsu-sama."

"Will you come play with me in the library?" She smiled, "Of course, what shall we play Suigetsu-sama?"

"I was hoping you would read something to me, and then we can play hide-and-seek!" She held his hand and walked towards the library. "Sounds like fun."

…IN THE LIBRARY!

"Are you sure you want me to read this to you, it's about werewolves." Sakura said looking at the book Suigetsu picked out strangely.

"Yes please." Suigetsu gave her the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. Sakura took a seat in one of the many comfy chairs, Suigetsu sat in her lap. Sakura began reading,

"A long time ago the moon goddess Arma watched the mortals from high in the sky; she took a liking to one in particular. His name was-"

"Make his name Suigetsu!" Suigetsu said cheerfully. She smiled, "Of course, His name was Suigetsu. He was a normal fisherman, nothing special about him. Every night Suigetsu would go outside and give his thanks to the moon goddess, for without her push and pull of the ocean, his fishing business would downfall.

"Arma eventually fell in love with the man. The only time she was not able to watch him was during the full moon when she had to go and meet the other gods.

"One night, Suigetsu took a short-cut home through the woods. He was attacked and mugged; the thief's left him there to die.

"Arma saw this and acted quickly, she could not bring back his soul once he died. While she was trying desperately to find a way to save her love a wolf smelled his blood and came to investigate.

"She came down from the moon and spoke with the wolf, 'Wolf, if you give your soul to this man, I will grant you eternal life.' She offered the wolf.

"The wolf complied, she placed the wolf's soul in the man's body, and the wolf granted the man life. Suigetsu thanked the moon goddess greatly.

"Arma returned to the moon and Suigetsu back to his normal life, almost. While Arma watched over him, the wolf spirit would lie dormant although Suigetsu's sense increased greatly.

"During the full moon however, the wolf spirit awakened and Suigetsu would transform into the wolf inside him. Thus the creation of the werewolf."

Sakura closed the book, "How are there more werewolves out there then, if she only turned that one man into one?" Suigetsu asked innocently.

"When a werewolf bites someone, part of the wolf spirit escapes into the victim, creating them into a werewolf." Sakura replied getting up to put the book away.

"Sakura-chan, how were vampire's created?" Suigetsu asked curiously. "Well, let's find out. In a castle of vampire's there has to be at least on book on them."

She searched the bookshelves, "Found one." The title reading, **The Legend of the Vampire**.

Sakura sat back down and began the story. "Once, a long time ago there was a man and a woman, named Toru and Nevaeh. They loved each other more than anything; they were married and had many children together.

"They were never separated, once when they had just gotten married, Toru had to leave for two days to hunt. Those two days were torture for each of them, they were depressed, and almost suicidal without one another."

Suigetsu giggle, "They sound obsessive." Sakura giggled as well, "You could say that, but maybe that's what true love is. Obsession."

"Back to the story!" Suigetsu said loudly, hurting Sakura's ears. "Alright, when Nevaeh became deathly ill, Toru did everything in his power to let her live, but alas it was not enough. Her health declined greatly, they didn't want to live or die without each other. Toru told her that when she died, he would die with her.

"Nevaeh would not allow him to die," Suigetsu's brow furrowed, "This is confusing." Sakura nodded, "Basically, Nevaeh is going to die and Toru will kill himself when she does. She doesn't want that to happen." Suigetsu nodded.

"During Nevaeh's last moments, in desperation Toru begged the devil to let them stay together. The devil offered eternal life together, for their souls.

"Toru gladly accepted, their skin became pale white and ice cold, like a corpse's. Their hearts stopped, and they had an uncontrollable bloodlust. This deal with the devil created vampires."

"That wasn't as good as the werewolf one." Suigetsu admitted. "The vampire one is more," Sakura paused searching for the right word, ", eternal love."

"It's more creepy." Suigetsu jumped off Sakura's lap, and turned to face her. "You count first!" He yelled, Sakura smiled and put her hands over her eyes, "One…Two…Three…" Suigetsu ran and hid under a desk, Sakura counted to ten and went searching.

"Ready or not here I come." She searched behind the chair, then behind a bookcase. No Suigetsu, she stayed silent for a moment. Suigetsu breathed slightly. Sakura heard him , and walked over to the desk, she peered under the desk and whispered.

"Boo." She smiled and giggled happily. They both laughed, "Sakura-chan you cheated!"

"How do you cheat at hide an seek, Suigetsu-sama?" Suigetsu shrugged, they both laughed, they stopped when someone across the room cleared their throat.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Good Afternoon Sasuke-kun." She said standing up, she brushed her self off, and help Suigetsu up.

"Dinner is almost ready, and baka wants you to make him ramen." Sasuke said his tone annoyed.

"Sakura-chan and I are playing hide-and-seek though!" Suigetsu said sadly. Sakura looked at him and patted his head. "How about instead of playing with you I make you some cookies?"

Suigetsu's face lit up, "Really! You would do that!"

"Of course, if that's all right with Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled towards Sasuke, if his heart was beating it would be pounding madly away in his chest.

"Sure, I don't care." He turned to leave, Sakura and Suigetsu started to follow. "Sakura-chan, have you ever met a werewolf?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit, "Yes, he was good friend of mine when my father was still alive."

"What was his name?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kiba." Sasuke recognized the name, the prince of the werewolf kingdom. He was searching for his mate as well.

"Suigetsu-sama, do you know how werewolves find their mates?" Suigetsu shook his head. Sasuke had slowed his pace to walk with them.

"Unlike vampire's they don't get a riddle, but their destined to meet them, and when they do they just know. It's like magnets; they have a pull towards each other." Sakura explained.

They turned a corner and saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting his attention.

He turned and waved, the two stopped walking to wait for them. "When did this happen?" Sasuke asked pointing from Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata blushed madly, and Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure, it just happened." Sakura smiled, that was how love was supposed to work right.

"So you finally found your mate baka?" Naruto wrapped his arm gently around the small girl; she blushed again her face going a deeper red.

"Only if she wants to." He said normally, his loudmouth turned off, Was that possible?

Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand, "If you don't mind Naruto-kun, could I borrow her for a moment?" He nodded and Sakura pulled Hinata around the corner.

"W-What is it, Sakura-chan?" Sakura hugged her. "Hinata-chan, do you love Naruto-kun?"

She blushed_ again, _"I-I believe so." She stuttered, "Alright, as your friend I' worried about you. I hope you make the right decisions, and if you do choose Naruto I'll let him know if he hurts you he'll have to answer to me." Sakura winked, her eyes flashing yellow for a spit second.

Before Hinata could question it, Sakura had pulled her back around the corner. "Have a nice chat?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Sakura nodded as they all started walking towards the dining room once again.

**At The Dinner Table**

Itachi and Atatakai were nowhere to be seen setting Sakura's mind somewhat at ease.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask this, who exactly is your father?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his drink.

Sakura sighed and played with her hair nervously, "I might as well tell you…" She whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"The truth is," Sakura said, "I have no idea who my biological parents are." Sasuke raised and eyebrow and Hinata looked at her worryingly.

"My mother was killed in a vampire raid, I don't know how my father died, or if he's still alive, but when my mother died I was still an infant. A man found me and took me in; he was the only father I ever knew.

"He was a vampire as well, he was strict. I was with him when I met Kiba, he told me he was captured, but I never believed him. We grew up together, it was only later that I realized that my father was crazy.

"He experimented on humans, werewolves, vampires, even me." They all looked at her, their eyes wide. "I never knew of this until I had snuck into my father's room and gone through his experiment files. One file was labeled with mine and Kiba's names.

"He had done numerous experiments on us, trying to understand the full capacity of humans and werewolves." There was glint of some unknown emotion that no one could identify in her eyes.

"I confronted him, he shunned me. He threatened to kill me and Kiba if I did not obey him.

"Kiba had tried to tell me that my father was insane, but I never believed him. That night we made a plan to escape. We were caught, every time we tried to escape the punishments became more severe." The rest at the table looked at her in concern, "What did they do to you?" Naruto asked.

"The first time, we were whipped. The second, Kiba had to wear silver bracelets, and I was locked in a cell for three days with no interaction." Sakura stared at her hands, this story was obviously hurting her.

"That's awful." Hinata said her voice so kindhearted. "The third time we were caught, Kiba was forced to…" Her voice drifted off. "What did Kiba do to you?" Naruto yelled.

"He was forced to undress me and whip me himself." They all gasped, "You all asked to hear this story, so I'm telling it the way it happened." Almost.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Suigetsu asked his childhood innocence not capable of understanding the true nature of the world.

"The fourth time, we finally got out, I ran with him until our legs gave out on us. We reached a small village, we went from door to door asking to be taken in. finally, and a kind woman and man let us stay the night. After hearing our story, they instated we live with them.

"But Kiba had to refuse; he had to return to his kingdom. That was the last time I ever saw him. I lived with this family until Itachi came and took me." Sakura was surprised she hadn't started crying yet.

"Sakura-chan, you're so strong." Hinata said, getting up to hug her friend. Suigetsu then got up to hug her, followed by Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Come one Teme, its group hug time!" Sasuke reluctantly got up and hugged them.

Sasuke squirmed out of the hug as they brought the first course. Sakura thanked the servants again, when Sakura finished the first course she went to go make ramen for Naruto.

When Sakura was out of hearing distance, Hinata asked out of the blue "H-have either of you two seen Sakura-chan's eyes flash yellow?" Naruto shook his head.

"Yes, I have. It seems to me she's leaving something out of her story." Hinata was about to answer Sasuke when Sakura walked back into the room.

"Here's your ramen Naruto-kun." Sakura said sweetly before taking her seat. They finished dinner regularly, everyone wondering about Sakura's story.

* * *

That night, while Sakura and Sasuke were lying awake in bed Sasuke asked, "What is your father's name?" She looked up, "Why? Its not important anyway." She tried to brush the subject off.

"What's his name?" He said more forcefully, she flinched, just barely but Sasuke noticed it.

"I'm sorry; I won't make you tell me anything you don't want to." He said softly, wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She nuzzled into him. His mind drifted to the little question he had wanted to ask her for a long time.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. "Hn?" He said, she looked up at him a small smile plastered to her lips.

"I think I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him, he caught off guard. Before his mind could register it, he was kissing her back.

He could feel her pulse rising through her lips, they were soft and gentle. She pulled away, leaving him breathless. A person that doesn't breathe was left breathless, by this single pink headed woman.

"Sakura, will you be my mate?" He asked without thinking, her face went red, and it was silent for a few moments.

Those moments were like hours, they crawled by not caring that it was killing Sasuke.

She whispered one word. There are a lot of words out there, and a lot of people to say those one words. One word can make you feel better, or make you cry, but this single word was the most beautiful word he had ever heard…

"Yes."

* * *

A man stared through the window watching as his nephew snuggled with the human girl. "Orochimaru-sama, why are you watching them?" Kabuto asked his master.

"Kabuto-san, would you believe that Sasuke-kun is snuggling with a human girl." Orochimaru hissed over his words and licked his lips. Kabto shook his head. "I don't see why this is so improtant." Kabuto huffed.

"Do you remember my experiment with the werewolf child." Kabuto smirked, "How could I forget, our best creation. Are you saying this is that girl?" He asked, peering into the window himself. Orochimaru smirked.

"I say it's time to visit my daughter."

* * *

**There's more to this secret about sakura...til next time! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura awoke, it was still dark out and Sasuke was sleeping soundfully his strong arms wrapped around her small body. She wondered what woke her up, but only felt a strange sense of dread filling her body, like something terrible was about to happen.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her. "Why are you awake?" He asked softly his voice husky. He suddenly tensed and pulled her as close as she possibly could.

"What's wrong?" She asked, he glared at the door. "Someone's coming." At first she thought it was Naruto, but he wouldn't have freaked out about that, her heart started to pound ferociously in her chest, the fear rising.

"Don't be scared I'll protect you, I promise." He said softly in her ear, her pulse slowing down.

The door creaked open, and Sakura couldn't stop her heart from going wild. It was too dark to see who it was, but to dark figures stepped through the entryway.

"My how beautiful you've gotten, Sakura-chan," A voice hissed, her breathing sped up and she began to cry, ", Sasuke-kun you've also grown. It seems I have a lot to make up."

Sasuke's body began trembling with anger and he hovered over sakura protectively. "Orochimaru, how dare you show your face here!" Sasuke growled.

"I'm not here for you, sorry to disappoint." Sasuke stopped trembling and tensed even more over Sakura.

"I'm here for my daughter." Sasuke froze, and looked at Sakura who eyes were blurry with tears. "I-I ran to get away from you. Why do you want me?" Sakura asked her voice trembling.

"I worked for months on you, do you really think I'd just let you get away. Kiba's been waiting for you." Orochimaru said an evil smirk on his wicked face.

"Won't fucking shut up about you, 'Sakura-chan! What did you do with Sakura-chan! Hurt her and I'll blah blah blah…" Kabuto mocked.

"Kiba…." Her voice drifted off barely a whisper. "Now if you don't mind we'll be taking her now." Kabuto raised a hand and it glowed blue (or green? I can't remember sorry. )

Kabuto darted forward Sasuke activated his Sharingan and picked up Sakura bridal style and jumped out of harms way. He landed next to the large window, and placed her down gently.

He placed her behind him, "Are you alright?" He asked quickly not taking his eyes off the enemy.

She nodded; Sasuke was too focused on Kabuto to notice the snake that had found its way across the floor and around Sakura's ankle.

Sasuke knocked Kabuto unconscious as he saw the snake.

She squeaked as it dragged her to the ground and dragged her towards Orochimaru. She screamed and reached her hand out for Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the snake and tore it apart from her ankle. He lifted her to her feet, she collapsed into him.

Orochimaru smirked, "Sasuke-kun has gone soft, and you're still weak in this form Sakura-chan, why don't you change already?" Sakura shook her head violently.

"No! I will not use the power you gave me! Ever!" Sakura yelled at her adopted father.

Orochimaru frowned as a snake came out from no where and knocked the couple flying backwards, Sasuke gripped Sakura trying to take the fall but never felt the floor of his bedroom. Instead he felt the windows glass break from the force of his back and they were sent flying down.

Sakura screamed and they landed hard on the ground, Sasuke landing on his back with Sakura on top of him.

She looked at him frantically, "Sasuke! Are you alright?" She said searching his body for wounds, to her surprise there were none.

He smirked at her, "Vampire, remember?" She halfway smiled when something cold wrapped around her midriff and yanked her up violently.

Sasuke tried to grab her but she was just out of reach. "Sasuke!" She screamed, her scream awakened something inside him and his anger and hatred for his uncle multiplied and grew by the second.

He felt power surge through him, the whites of his red eyes became black and his skin turned a brownish grey and hand shaped wing sprouted from his back. Where his nails once were, no were frightening talons. His coal black hair grew to reach his back and changed color to an ashy deep blue.

Sakura watched in horror at his transformation, but her eyes were drawn away from him when she felt cold hand hold onto her shoulders.

She turned and saw Orochimaru smirking proudly; it seemed he hadn't noticed Sasuke's transformation.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke deserves to know what you are." He hissed in her ear, he licked her cheek and she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

There was a loud flapping sound, and Sakura looked out the shattered window to see Sasuke flying.

His new form slightly scared her, but it was still Sasuke, she reassured herself. "Orochimaru! You bastard give her back!" Sasuke roared.

"Sasuke! What is going on!" Naruto's voice echoed from the ground below. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled seeing her in the hands of the white skinned man.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun! Run! Get out of here!" Sakura screamed at them.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto yelled back, his blue eyes suddenly turned red and his nails lengthened into knife like talons.

He suddenly scaled the side of the wall like it was nothing; Sasuke looked over to see his best friend.

Sakura saw Hinata's horror ridden face, "Hinata-chan! It's still Naruto, don't be scared."

"That's right…" Orochimaru hissed in her ear, ", she shouldn't be scared…you should. If you won't change on your own I'll have to force my hand." Sakura's eyes widened and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Change Lycan." He whispered in her ear, and she screamed as pain was sent through her body.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled, Sasuke lunged for Orochimaru he had hesitated before in fear of hurting Sakura, but she was already in pain and he had to save her now.

Orochimaru dropped Sakura and she fell to Sasuke's bedroom floor limp. Naruto rushed over to her while Sasuke tackled Orochimaru to the ground.

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "I've accomplished what I came to do, until next time nephew." And Orochimaru disappeared from under Sasuke as well as Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he heard Sakura scream once more, "Sakura-chan! Wake up, what's wrong? What hurts!" Naruto asked her frantically, Sasuke rushed over and pulled Sakura into his lap, while changing back to his former state as well as Naruto.

"Sakura, what hurts?" She screamed again in pain as she said in between gasp for air, "Everything." She opened her eyes for a moment, her whole body trembling with pain.

She raised a hand and stared at it; Sasuke looked at her hand to and noticed her nail elongating into claws. His eyes widened as she screamed again from the pain wracking through here body.

"Sakura, what's happening to you!" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening as well.

Sakura hair grew to where it would now reach her thighs, and her teeth lengthened into fangs. Her human ears disappeared and on the top of her head to pointed wolf ears unfolded themselves. Her hair that was once smooth and silky became rough and shaggy.

Sakura stopped crying and the pain seemed to stop. Sasuke stared, dumbfounded. Sakura opened her eyes; her once bright green eyes were a bright haunting yellow.

She got up quickly and backed away from Sasuke glaring daggers at him, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She growled and stood ready to pounce, "How do you know my name? Where is Kiba!" Sasuke stood not able to speak, "Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke asked his tone hurt.

"No, but you smell of death!" She growled, "Where is Kiba!" She yelled again. "Sasuke, it seems to me that Sakura's human form and werewolf form are two separate people. With two separate memories." Naruto said to Sasuke.

It was then Sakura noticed the blond boy, she sniffed the air. She walked towards Naruto, "You smell of my kin. What are you?" She asked her tone less threatening.

"I'm a container for the Kyuubi." He said quietly, her aura was completely different it was darker and much more intimidating.

"Sakura-chan are you alright!" Hinata called from the ground below. Sakura walked over to the broken window and looked down at the girl.

"Have either of you claimed her?" She said not taking her eyes off the girl. "What are you planning to do?" Naruto asked his eyes widening in fear. Sasuke stood in silence not able to comprehend what was going on.

Sakura had forgotten him, he saw her turn to his best friend and smirk and fang showing it seemed to lengthen as she said, "I'm hungry."

Sakura jumped out of the window and landed lightly on the ground Naruto jumped after her, followed by Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, what happened!" Hinata said seeing her ears and the pink tail that wagged happily behind sakura.

"Sakura-chan you can't eat her!" Naruto yelled catching up with the werewolf Sakura.

"Why not? None claimed her when I asked." Sakura said licking her lips, "I claim her! She's my mate!" Naruto yelled and Hinata turned a bright red.

"Oh well, and you looked so yummy too." Sakura patted Hinata's cheek before walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, Sakura turned, "I do not remember being invited to the Vampire's castle so I see no reason to stay." She turned to leave again her tail down.

"Stay!" Sasuke said a little too desperately. She turned and smirked, "Since you asked so nicely I will."

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do to this window?" An enraged voice said from Sasuke's room.

They all looked up to see a shirtless Itachi glaring down at his younger brother with a blushing Atatakai attached to his arm.

"It was Orochimaru not me!" Sasuke said poison dripping from his words, "I'm crying, why?" Sakura whispered to herself as she felt the water stream down her face.

Sasuke heard and looked over at her; it was true she was crying. "You!" The new Sakura yelled at Itachi not remembering who he was.

"What is your name and what did you do to my other half!" She growled at him. "Sakura, calm down we'll explain everything when we get inside." Sasuke said touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! What are you to my human half?" She said, studying his face trying to remember something.

"I'll explain everything later come with us okay?" Sasuke said and took her hand slowly, she hesitantly took it.

Sasuke lead her to a huge bath, "Take a bath and change, and then meet me in the library, alright?" He said his tone blank.

Before he could stop her she ripped the dress off of her and dove in, splashing in the water. She giggled, "Throw something! Do something! Threaten me! Play with me!" Sakura said happily, Sasuke blushed at seeing her naked, though she didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to bathe as well. I'll be in the bath beyond that wall." He said motioning to the wall that only went halfway to the large ceiling.

"Okay dokey!" She said childishly. Sasuke left her; she swam around enjoying the huge bath.

She scrubbed her hair and her dog ears, making sure to get them extra clean. She then heard a door open and close and water slightly splash.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked from beyond the wall. "Hm?" She answered splashing around happily.

"You don't remember me at all?" He said quietly, the splashing stopped and she thought hard.

"It's hard to explain but, I have no memories of you, but I feel like I know you." Sakura giggled and started to blow bubbles in the water.

Sasuke halfway smirked, "Do you know how to turn back into human Sakura?" He asked the longing for her in his chest painful.

"Well, I know how it's done but I can't do it myself. She either has to be awakened, or Tou-san has to say 'Sleep Lycan', that's the only way I can remember how to become dormant and my other half to reawaken." She paused for a moment. "Sasuke, do you love me, I mean the other me?" She asked quietly.

"I love Sakura, and you are a part of Sakura so I love you." Sakura stopped splashing around.

"My other half is happy. But there is something I must tell you." She said her voice wavering.

"You can tell me anything." He said curious to what she had to say. "My other half is your mate, but me…" She paused. "…the werewolf Sakura is Kiba's."


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura got out of the bath and shook herself dry; she went to the changing room and searched for some suitable clothes.

"Ugh, all they have are formal gowns." Sakura huffed. She then came across a very interesting outfit. She tried it on and to her surprise it fit perfectly.

It was a short black dress that went to her mid thigh; it had long sleeves that went a little past her fingertips…I fail a describing so I'll put a picture on my profile sorry…

Her tail still had a limited wagging area so she ripped a small hole in the delicate fabric and put her tail through it.

She brushed her hair and tied it into a half down, half up fashion. She looked at herself in the mirror before exiting the room.

She exited into the hallway where she faced a dilemma, "Where is the library?" She asked the air.

She sniffed the air, 'Okay I smell, the fox demon, the human girl, Sasuke, Itachi, another human girl, dust, food, a mouse, a- WAIT! FOOD!' She darted in the direction of the smell of food.

Running on two legs wasn't getting her there fast enough so she went to all fours. She turned a corner and ran into something, to be more specific someone.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking down at the drooling girl. "And what are you wearing?" He said noticing her risqué outfit.

"I found it; now get out of my way!" She passed Sasuke and ran, screaming FOOD at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke ran after her, "Sakura wait up!" He yelled, "Damn, she can run!" He cursed to himself.

He burst into the kitchen where he saw Sakura sitting on the floor begging for food, "Please! Just a nibble! I've been such a good girl though!" Sakura said giving the chef puppy dog eyes.

Sakura rolled over onto her back in a submissive position, **'God I think I like this Sakura better!' **

'Not you again.'

'Just think how the human Sakura must be feeling, she all locked inside of this Sakura's mind.'

**'Remind you of someone?'**

The chef handed her a piece of bacon for this morning's breakfast and she thanked him giddily.

She turned to Sasuke, "I don't remember where the library is." She told him up front.

"Oh, that's right sorry." Sasuke said, feeling stupid for not remembering. He led her to the library where she sneezed immediately.

"My nose doesn't like so much dust." She said shaking her hand in front of her nose.

Sasuke sat down in one of the many chairs and Sakura sprawled herself out on the couch yawning.

The door opened and entered Naruto and Hinata followed by a sleepy Suigetsu. When Suigetsu saw Sakura he dashed at her and tackled her in a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! I had a dream about you last night!" He said happily, Sakura pushed the small boy off of her before raising an eyebrow at him.

She looked over at Sasuke and pointed at Suigetsu, "Who is this and why did he just grab my boob?"

Sasuke eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed Suigetsu acted of perverseness. "Sakura-chan, you don't remember me?" Suigetsu said brokenhearted.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry, but the other half seems to really like you." Sakura said, sensing positive feelings towards this boy.

She leaned back, her hands behind her head. "So are you going to explain what happened to my other half?"

She said to no one imparticular as Naruto sat down next to Hinata on one of the other couches in the enormous library.

Sakura closed her eyes, no one answering her. "Sakura-chan…" Suigetsu small voice piped up. "Hm?" she said opening one eye to look at him.

"Could I lay on you?" He said timidly, everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. Sakura sighed and offered an arm; Suigetsu happily crawled on top of her, using her breasts as pillows, making everyone in the room feel awkward.

"So what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, starting the conversation. Sakura raised a hand pointing one finger to the ceiling, "First off, what did the ponytail do to me?"

There was an eerie silence, Sakura opened one eye, "Wow, that bad huh?" Sakura took a deep breath, Suigetsu slightly rising and falling with her breath.

"Sakura-chan, your heartbeat is so pretty." He murmured his eyes closing. Sakura looked down at him suspiciously, "Um, alright?"

Sakura raised another finger, "Second," she pointed to Sasuke, "what are you to my human half?"

Sasuke looked at the ground, not sure how to answer. "Teme is practically obsessed with you!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura covered her ears, "Quiet Baka! I ear everything you do ten times louder!" She yelled at him, her ear throbbing.

"Baka, I am not obsessed." Sasuke said quietly, crossing his arms. "Oh so your just MADLY in love with her then." Naruto whispered.

"You could say that." Sasuke said even quieter. "Sakura-chan, not that I don't enjoy being in your werewolf company, but how do we change you back?"

Sakura stroked Suigetsu's hair, as he went back to sleep. "Like I told Sasuke, either she has to be awakened, and that takes A LOT, or Tou-san has to awaken her by saying 'Sleep Lycan'. It's pretty unfair for her seeing that she can change into me of free will but I have no idea hot to change back."

Suigetsu opened his eyes, as if he got a brilliant idea. "I know how to change her back." He said an evil glint in his eye. He lifted his head and kissed Sakura.

Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the room. Sasuke stood and picked up the small child by his shirt collar.

Sakura was frozen, to werewolf Sakura she had only kissed one other person, and she felt like she was betraying him.

"What the hell! You little pervert!" Sasuke growled at Suigetsu, "You want her back too; I just thought I'd try it."

"It almost worked, I saw her thought's for a moment." The werewolf girl said happily.

She stood and walked over to Naruto, "Maybe you'll work." She kissed Naruto before he could react. Making Hinata squeak, "S-sakura!" Hinata stuttered.

'Naruto-kun? Why am I kissing Naruto-kun?' Werewolf Sakura heard her human form small voice ask.

'Who do I have to kiss to wake you up!' But her human half's thought had already left.

Sakura pulled away, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto. "Hinata-chan! It's not what it looks like!" Naruto said trying not to get in trouble with his mate.

"N-Naruto-kun, its fine." Hinata looked at her werewolf friend. "Why are you so eager to change back?"

"I'm not sure, but I can feel the human half's pain, she missing something and I don't know what!" Sakura said aggravated.

Sakura finally turned to Sasuke, "You're the only one left, and I'm not kissing a girl. No offense Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded, meaning 'None Taken'.

Sakura walked over but slightly hesitated before kissing him. Sasuke looked into her yellow eyes but couldn't read anything like he could with her other half.

Sakura leaned up, but to Sasuke she was taking to long. He crashed their mouths together, both their eyes closing enhancing the moment.

'Sasuke-kun….' Sakura heard her voice echo through her head. 'Sasuke-kun….don't leave me…'

Naruto and Hinata watched in wonder as Sakura shaggy hair shortened to it shoulder length, and her nails shortened. Her tail curled up and disappeared.

"It worked!" Hinata whispered to Naruto happily. Sasuke pulled away and Sakura gasp forgetting to breathe, she opened her eyes and they were back to their original green.

"Sasuke-kun…it was dark and I was all alone…" She said quietly, Sasuke put his arms protectively around Sakura, thankful for her return.

"Woo Sakura-chan is back!" Naruto said happily. It was only then that she remembered what she had done.

She pulled away from her embrace with Sasuke to bow to Naruto, "I'm so sorry! I took advantage of you." She said quietly.

"Its fine Sakura-chan, the other Sakura was just trying to wake you up." He said still a little confused about Sakura and her other half.

"So, do you care to explain what the hell happened?" Sasuke said his tone stern. Sakura sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Well, when I told you the story about my father, I lied." There was silence and Sasuke took a seat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Orochimaru wasn't testing our abilities. He was trying to create a half-werewolf that could change at his will, without the need of the full moon. I'm not sure how he did it, but he did.

"I can change on will, or he can force me. Its kind of confusing but, my werewolf form has a whole other conscious. I can see and hear everything that's going on but I can't do anything, I have her memory but she doesn't have mine.

"I guess it's fair since I can change into her and she can't change back." Sakura leaned against Sasuke.

"Is she really Kiba's mate?" Sasuke asked, Sakura blushed a deep shade of red as Naruto's eyes widened.

Suigetsu having enough of standing around took a seat on Sakura's lap. She smiled and stroked his hair, "Yes, I'm guessing since Kiba's DNA was used in making the werewolf me, they are naturally attracted to one another."

"Well, this is a dilemma." Naruto said shaking his head in sympathy. "How so?" Hinata asked, looking at the blond haired boy.

"Well, I might not be a werewolf expert but when a werewolf finds a mate, when they reach a certain age they will actually die if they are apart to long." Naruto said, his I-actually-know-a-thing-or-two voice kicking in.

"What age?" Sakura said her voice showing worry. "Sixteen to eighteen." Sakura's eyes widened, "So, you're saying that Kiba is going to die if I don't get there in time?"

Naruto nodded, "It seems that way. And since he's eighteen, he's probably suffering right now." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Kiba…suffering…dying…" Sakura grabbed her head in pain. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"

Suigetsu said frantically. Sasuke picked Suigetsu up and placed him to the side, "Sakura, what's going on?" Sasuke's voice frantic as well.

Sakura suppressed a scream as she heard her other half yelling in her mind, 'Let me out! Kiba needs me! Please! I need him!'

"I'm sorry Sasuke–kun." Sakura whispered before her eyes turned yellow and she transformed back to her Werewolf form.

Sakura stopped clutching her head, and shoved Sasuke away from her, tears streaming down her face.

She got up and ran out of the doors, everyone running after her. "Kiba! Don't die I'm coming!" She screamed as she jumped through the nearest window.

"Sakura wait up!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped through the window after her, "Hinata stay here, she's probably going to Orochimaru and I don't want to get hurt. I love you and I'll be back." Naruto said, he turned to leave, but turned right back around and kissed her desperately, not knowing what awaited him at Orochimaru's.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She whispered as he jumped out the window his Kyuubi form activating.

Hinata waved hoping to any god listening that they all returned.

Sasuke caught up with Sakura, she was crying. "Sakura, do you even know which way to go!" He yelled at her, his vampire speed barely catching up with hers.

"Of course I do!" She growled, "Why are you following me!" She said viciously, 'No! Sasuke, don't even think of fighting him!' Sakura yelled through her mind, sending a shock of pain making her wince.

"I'm not going to let you be killed! Now would you stop running so we can come up with a plan!" He yelled at her, she thought about it for a moment before she stopped suddenly.

Sasuke stopped as well a little ahead of her, "Now, what's you brilliant- Ahh!" Sakura said as Naruto crashed into her, not looking where he was going.

"What did I run into- Sakura-chan?" Naruto said blushing on top of her; he tried to get up but only to accidently grab her boob.

She moaned accidently, and flushed. "I'm taken!" She screamed kicking him off of her, sending Naruto flying into the air.

"Look like Team Kyuubi is blasting off again!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sweat dropped, was everyone grabbing his boob except him? **'God damn! I'd love to hear that moan while she was under me!' **

'You disgust me! It was obviously an accident and she didn't like it!' 

'Shut up! I can't think straight!'

'Sorry.'

** 'Sorry.'**

Sakura stood and brushed herself off her tail wagging slightly. Naruto fell on the ground at Sakura's feet, "What did we learn today mutt?" She said.

"Not to touch you." He said getting up. "Good boy." She said. "Every minute we waste making up a plan is another minute my mate is dying!" Sakura growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't say he liked seeing Sakura cry for someone else, but he had to remind himself that they were two different people.

"Sakura listen…"

"No you listen! I know that my other half means a lot to you, and if I die she dies! If Kiba dies I die! Now here's the plan we sneak in a kick some snake ass! Got it?" Sakura voice confident.

Sasuke nodded slightly, "Let's go!" Sakura took off on all fours, followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dobe, why are you coming?" Sasuke asked running beside his best friend. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun!"

"Are you guys coming!" Sakura yelled to the boys behind her; when they looked ahead they almost fell over, where Sakura once was, was a beautiful black wolf with the tips of its fur pink and its eyes glowing a mesmerizing yellow.

"Sakura-chan! You're a wolf!" Naruto said in disbelief. "Yeah, that what werewolves do!" Sakura growled, "Now let's go!"

They all sped ahead, traveling in a triangle formation with Sakura as leader. "Oi, Teme, what are you going to do when we reach Kiba? Because, you know they're going to be all over each other." Naruto said looking at his friend in pity.

Sasuke hadn't even thought about it. "I'm not sure." Sasuke whispered, Naruto heard him and shook his head.

"Well, you can't kill him. So I think beating the shit out of him will be enough!" Naruto said trying got boost his friend's spirits.

"I hope you guys know I can hear everything." Sakura said emotionlessly. They didn't have time to respond when Sakura suddenly stopped, and sniffed the air.

"We're here." She said her voice low. Naruto looked around, confused. "I don't see anything." He whispered.

Sakura walked up to a random tree and scratched on it three times with her claws, and large opening appeared to her right, exposing a spiraling staircase into what seemed like a never-ending darkness.

"Okay let's go." Sakura whispered. As she sensed someone's presence, she turned and growled. Sasuke then sensed the presence as well.

"You sure left in a hurry little brother. Where's Sakura?" Itachi said coolly, appearing from the trees.

Sakura growl increased as she felt the pain her other half felt at the sight of him, "Itachi, this is our fight. Go home to you mate." Naruto hissed.

"You have to let me explain-" He was cut short as Sakura pounced on him, she pinned him to the ground her teeth barring.

"Get this dog off of me!" Itachi said, and tried to push her off of him. "Itachi, what did you do to me?" Sakura words were like poison.

"Sakura?" Itachi stammered recognizing the wolf's voice. "Don't even use my name!" She barked, "What did you do to my human half!" Sakura growled.

"Sasuke what the hell is going on!" Itachi said looking towards his brother. "Sakura is part werewolf; they are like two different people so right now she doesn't know who you are." Naruto answered for him.

Sakura still had Itachi to the ground, but she slowly transformed back to her half wolf state. It was only then that Itachi realized that Sakura was crying.

"Sakura…you have to let me explain…" Itachi said quietly. Sakura eyes flashed green for a moment.

In Sakura's mind she saw her human half's memories of him, and how he just left with that girl.

"You bastard. I should kill you for what you did to her. But, I won't because she wouldn't like that." Sakura got off of him and walked towards the staircase, tears still streaming down her face.

Itachi opened his mouth but Sakura raised a hand, "Don't, I don't want to hear you're pathetic excuses. Just go." Sakura walked down the staircase.

"Sasuke, please it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt her." Itachi said desperately to his younger brother.

"I'm sure you didn't, but you can tell her that later. Now you can follow if you want, but only if you want to be tackled again." Sasuke said emotionlessly as he followed the pink headed girl down the stairs.

Naruto followed in silence. Itachi sighed, "Goodbye Sakura, I won't hurt you anymore." He said quietly as he ran out of sight.

It was almost pitch black in the tunnel that the never-ending staircase lead them to, Sakura sniffed the air trying desperately to find her mate.

She found his scent, but it was very faint. "C'mon, I found his scent." She whispered quietly to the two boys, they nodded and followed her silently.

They passed too many doors to count, and so many corners that it made their heads spin.

Sasuke tensed as Sakura stopped in front of a door. Sakura tried to open the door, but growled slightly as the handle didn't budge.

She took the handle and crushed it in her hands, taking the handle easily from its place on the door.

The door opened squeaking madly, but Sakura didn't seem to care. "What do you want? What more can you take away from me?" A deep husky voice called from the back corner.

"Kiba…" Sakura whispered. "No, no more illusions." He said his voice broken. Sakura began crying and ran over to him, bringing him into a huge hug.

"I'm not an illusion." She said in between sobs. Kiba was frozen the scent of her intoxicating.

Kiba looked at her tears slowly forming in his eyes, "I-I missed you so much." He whispered.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful sight. You really are a slut aren't Sakura?" A menacing voice asked from the doorway.

"Kabuto." Sakura growled.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura growled low in her throat, Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura while Naruto stood his ground.

"I always thought you looked better as a werewolf." Kabuto said nonchalantly. "Although, it doesn't seem my opinion maters very much, seeing that your already taken, twice."

"Shut up!" Sakura growled as she lunged for Kabuto, he sidestepped her attack. Sasuke saw an opening and attacked as well, but Kabuto was still to fast.

"Sakura check on Kiba! We'll take care of Kabuto!" Naruto said jumping into the fight. Sakura nodded in response and rushed over to Kiba.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Sakura asked her voice soft and worried. He nodded, "I'm okay, and we have to get out of here." He said his voice hoarse.

"When's the last time you had a drink?" She asked, noticing his dry lips. "I can't remember." He said.

Without thinking, Sakura bit into her wrist sending blood dripping down her arm. Sasuke smelled the familiar scent and turned suddenly making sure Sakura wasn't hurt. Kabuto saw Sasuke's weakness and thought of a quick plan, and smirked madly to himself.

"Drink it." Sakura said putting her wrist to his mouth. "I can't." He said, stunned that Sakura would even offer her blood.

"You've drank blood before, this no different. Just drink it. You need your strength." Sakura said, as Naruto was slammed against a wall. Sakura turned, and her eyes widened. Naruto had blood dripping down his forehead, his eyes were wide in pain, but he was unable to make any noise.

Sasuke lunged for Kabuto only landing a slight scratch. Kabuto hand glowed blue as he tried to strike Sasuke in the back. Sasuke barely dodged it as Kabuto slightly tapped Sasuke leg. Sasuke

"Kiba, drink it now! We have to get out of here!" Sakura said. "It's your blood! That's the difference; I can't take something so important from you."

"If you don't drink it's, I'll lose Sasuke that's taking away something far more important!" Sakura said tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura…" Kiba said, Sakura had finally lost her patience, the human form was screaming in her mind to help Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura put her lips to the wounds and took a mouthful of blood.

Sakura crashed her lips with Kiba's putting her blood in his mouth. She pulled away as she watched him swallow. "Better?" Sakura asked.

He nodded; Kiba could feel a jolt of power rush through him from his mate's blood.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said. She turned and lunged for Kabuto changing into her wolf form in midair. Kabuto's attention was on the injured Sasuke, so he was pushed to the ground.

"Kiba! Get Sasuke and Naruto out of here!" Sakura said bighting into Kabuto's arm, making him cry out in pain.

Kiba jumped up and went for Naruto first, since he seemed the most badly injured. Naruto was knocked unconscious; Kiba put Naruto on his back then walked over to Sasuke.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before the snake gets here." Kiba said offering his arm.

"I can get out on my own." Sasuke said, changing into his true vampire form. This form gave him incredible healing powers

Sasuke stood and watched as Kiba left the room quickly. Sasuke looked at Sakura in concern.

"Get out of here! I can handle this!" Sakura growled at Sasuke. Kabuto kicked Sakura off of him but she quickly jumped away before his foot made contact.

"Sasuke! Get Orochimaru!" Sakura yelled, as she lunged for Kabuto once more. Although Sasuke didn't want to leave her, his killing instincts were overpowering. He left the room reluctantly.

Kiba brought Naruto out of Orochimaru's hideout and sat him down on the grass. Kiba checked to make sure Naruto was breathing steady before he reentered the hideout.

A soon as he was down the steps he saw Sasuke. "Where's Sakura!" Kiba yelled, unfazed by Sasuke's vampire form.

Just as Sasuke was going to answer they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

**I'm really sorry its so short, I just wanted to get that up. **


	14. Chapter 14

Kabuto glowing hand rested on Sakura's forehead. Sakura's face went blank and she screamed as the world was completely lost to her.

Sakura's body barely had enough energy to even open her eyes, but somehow she found the strength. Somewhere from in darkness she had transformed back to her human form.

Sakura tried to focus her blurring vision, but it seemed to only make it worse. She attempted to move, but was only met with restricting chains. All in one moment, her situation crashed down on her, making her freeze in fear.

She was chained down to an operating table. Her hands tied to opposites sides of the table so her arms were outstretched to both side of her, making her unable to fight off any attacker. Her feet were tied together and strapped down to the table, restricting all movement.

To her left was a table of various sharp things, syringes, and papers. Sakura suddenly panicked and tried screaming for help, but was only met with silence. Her voice was gone. The large metal door suddenly opened, revealing a shadowed figure.

Sakura struggled to get free, but to no avail. "Now, Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Orochimaru emerged from the shadows sending fear through Sakura's system. ", yet." Orochimaru smirked.

"Please! Let me go!" Sakura tried to yell, but her words came out as silent puffs of air.

"I apologize for you not being able to speak, Kabuto is always too careful." Orochimaru said, as he reached for a scalpel.

Sakura's eyes widened as they filled with tears. "Did I tell you about your childhood?" He hissed.

Sakura remained still, her eyes not leaving the slightly rusted scalpel. "I might as well tell you since, this is the last time I will ever speak to you." This only made Sakura struggle more.

'Sasuke! Sasuke help me!' Sakura yelled, Orochimaru stroked her hair in false reassurance as he begun his story.

_A man with pale white skin and yellow eyes smirked in pleasure at his work on this town. The town was ablaze and his army of vampires ravaged the villagers sending them screaming for their lives._

_ He saw one woman run, a small bundle in her arms. A vampire came from behind her and grabbed the bundle, "What a pretty child." The vampire hissed._

_ The woman reached for her child desperately, "Please don't hurt her! Kill me not her!" The pale man walked down to the woman, vampire and small bundle. _

_ The vampire bowed his head in respect to his leader, "Orochimaru-sama, I was just doing as you ordered and killing everyone in the village." _

_ Orochimaru, held out his hand, and the vampire placed the bundle in his arms. Orochimaru scanned the newborn baby. _

_ The mother cried on the ground, "Please give my baby back to me!" She cried out, "I will keep this human child, kill the mother." Orochimaru turned as the baby began to cry. _

_ There was a scream as the vampire finished off the woman. Orochimaru shushed the baby, sending her back to sleep. _

_ He noticed her bright pink hair, "Just like the sakura trees, I shall call you Sakura." He grinned evilly, "My little Sakura-chan, you shall be my weapon."_

_*A few weeks later*_

_ "Orochimaru-sama, the child you requested is here." A man with silver hair told his sensei, Orochimaru turned; he was wearing a lab coat and stood in front of an operating table with the small baby Sakura._

_ "Place him here." Orochimaru said, pointing to a spot next to Sakura._

_ "What are you planning to do?" Kabuto asked, he had been wondering this since his master had told him to retrieve the heir to the thrown of werewolves. _

_ "I plan on making a hybrid werewolf, one that can change when I will it to. So I can use its power anytime, it will be able to attack during the day, unlike us, and it can attack on days other than the full moon." Kabuto's eyes widened._

_ "I see." His master was going to experiment on infants, again. Kabuto had to admit, it disgusted him slightly, but he would never say it out loud. _

_ Kabuto grabbed the small boy; he was only around two or three. He had been knocked out before he arrived here and was now sleeping soundfully. _

_ He placed the small boy on the operating table, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and started to panic._

_ "Who are you? Where am I!" He squealed his child voice echoing throughout the room. "Kiba, you are here to help us. If you don't want to die and be responsible for this girl's death I suggest you cooperate." Orochimaru hissed, Kiba's eyes filled with fear and tears. _

_Kiba looked over at the small child, and his eyes softened. Kabuto left as Orochimaru grabbed the first syringe and the screaming began. _

"You were such a pretty little girl, and a wonderful test subject. You got your mothers eyes, you know?" He hissed, stroking her face.

Sakura didn't hear him, as soon as he had finished his story she could only hear the pounding of her heart in her chest, she was far beyond any terror she had felt in her life. She was pulled was her foggy mind when Orochimaru picked up a scalpel that gleamed in the light glow from the candle.

She struggled uncontrollably, Orochimaru suddenly injected her arm with some whitish-blue liquid and the world seemed to spin for a moment before she totally lost consciousness.

Orochimaru watched as his adopted daughter lost consciousness. He smirked in evil pleasure, she was so weak in this form. He took the scalpel and cut it swiftly down the middle of her dress, the fabric peeled back away from her midriff revealing a pale scarred stomach.

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun have come looking for the girl." A woman's voice called from behind him, he was unfazed by this news, for he was certain that no one would be able to find them even if they were a vampire and werewolf. Though something told him, since this was Sasuke and he gets what he wants, when he wants it, that he should send someone to distract them while he finishes up.

"Go take care of them." He said monotone. The woman nodded and walked out of the room, heading towards the oncoming men.

She awaited them to round the corner a few hallways away from where Orochimaru was operating. She smirked to herself as she saw the two desperate men round the corner running at top speed.

"Good Evening Sasuke-kun." She said coolly, her smirk grew wider as she saw the boys eyes visibly grow wide at the site of her.

"Karin, how are you alive?" He growled, Kiba just looked blankly at her, not recognizing her. "I'm not alive Sasuke-kun. I'm. Just. Like You." She said between her teeth. To Kiba clearly, they had history and it wasn't pretty history from what he could tell.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded, Karin clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "You're in to much of a rush Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama is only trying to aid you in your troubling situation." She said coolly, her voice had slightly changed in her transformation, it was more snake like and sinister.

"What is he doing to her!" Kiba yelled this time. "You two are very arrogant and greedy beings, so she's being split to accompany your needs." She said nonchalantly.

"How is that even possible?" Kiba said wracking his brain for an answer, "How is anything possible Kiba-kun?" She retorted cruelly.

There was a sudden crash from down the hall and a wave of dust as if there was a small explosion.

"Sakura! Wake up! Imoto! Wake up!" A woman's voice yelled, it seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Dammit!" Karin said hushed as she bolted away from Sasuke. The two were just about to run towards the woman's voice when the pink haired girl turned the corner.

Sakura was in her wolf form, tears streaming down her face, in her arms she held a different unconscious Sakura, this one in human form.

"Kiba! She won't wake up! Why won't she wake up!" The wolf Sakura cried out, as she fell to her knees holding her other half close to her chest.

Sasuke and Kiba rushed over to their mates. "Sakura, what happened?" Kiba said embracing the his wolf mate in a suffocating hug.

"I'm not sure I just woke up and Orochimaru was hovering over her with his hands all bloody. So, I kicked him into the wall, I think he's unconscious I don't know. I was just scared so I took her and ran, and now she won't wake up!" The wolf girl said in between sobs.

"You little bitch." A sinister voice called from behind them, "How dare you disobey your father?" Orochimaru said spitting blood because of a possible broken jaw.


	15. PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION!**

**It has come to my attention this story and my other stories are very poorly written and are in need of major repair. So as of now, I will be rewriting them instead of making new chapters. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please forgive me. :3**


	16. Chapter 15

_**LAST TIME:**_

_"Kiba! She won't wake up! Why won't she wake up?" The wolf Sakura cried out, as she fell to her knees holding her other half close to her chest._

_Sasuke and Kiba rushed over to their mates. "Sakura, what happened?" Kiba said embracing his wolf mate in a suffocating hug._

_"I'm not sure I just woke up and Orochimaru was hovering over her with his hands all bloody. So, I kicked him into the wall, I think he's unconscious I don't know. I was just scared so I took her and ran, and now she won't wake up!" The wolf girl said in between sobs._

_"You little bitch." A sinister voice called from behind them, "How dare you disobey your father?" Orochimaru said spitting blood because of a possible broken jaw._

Sasuke practically lunged for Sakura; the only thing going he wanted right now was to get the pinkette in his arms, where she could be safe. Her werewolf alter-ego willingly released the unconscious girl to Sasuke.

Sasuke held the girl bridal style and clutched her to his chest frantically. "Please, wake up." He choked out. His unconscious mate only whimpered slightly. He smiled, she was alive.

Werewolf Sakura had wrapped herself in a dirty blanket. When she had awoken, Sakura had on the ripped dress while she was left with her birthday suit.

"Bastard! What did you do to Sakura!" Kiba growled, werewolf Sakura shifted closer to her mate, trying to ease her sense of helplessness.

"The human part of her was just a hindrance! Now my weapon is at its full power!" Orochimaru's cackled. The group could see his mind was long gone; all that was left of the Uchiha mass murderer was a psycho shell.

Orochimaru weakly lifted his arm, beckoning the werewolf Sakura. "Come to me Sakura-chan." He wheezed out.

"No!" She cried as Kiba wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. "I am your father! Do not disobey me!" Orochimaru growled out.

"You are not my father!" Werewolf Sakura yelled. "Fine. The watch as your mate suffers for your insolence!"

Without warning Kiba was thrown against a wall by a sudden appearance by Kabuto. The blow caused the walls to shake slightly with the impact.

"Kiba! Werewolf Sakura cried in horror as she ran to her mate. She clung to him as Kabuto moved for a second attack, but was blocked by a very very very pissed off Sasuke.

With a flick of his wrist Sasuke snapped Kabuto neck. Kiba lay unconscious in werewolf Sakura's arms, while the human Sakura lay on the floor a distance away.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. His minion was taken down so easily; he feared what child's play he might be for the avenging vampire. Sasuke was instantly by Sakura's side, wrapping his arms around her, being extra careful not to damage his fragile blossom.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with glowing red eyes, "I'm going to ask you this once, what did you do to Sakura?"

Orochimaru stuttered for a moment before insanely cackling. "What the hell are you laughing at you sick son of a bitch!" werewolf Sakura called.

"You act as if you could save her!" Orochimaru bellowed. "Everything good comes with a price, Sasuke-kun. The jutsu I used to separate my weapon requires a life as payment, unfortunately for you, her life must be sacrificed."

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelped. How pathetic he was acting, Sasuke thought to himself, his mate, his only reason for living was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it.

"NO! I'm not! Her human form was useless baggage! Now, my weapon will be unstoppable! I will rule everything! There will be nothing that can-" His ranting was cut short as a hand ripped through his chest. Werewolf Sakura stood her arm covered in blood up to her elbow where she had plunged into Orochimaru's chest.

"Finally you shut up." She growled. Orochimaru's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Turning, werewolf Sakura hastily rushed over to her awaking mate.

"Kiba thank god you're alright!" She cried out, overjoyed. Sasuke turned back to his mate and bit his lip, struggling to fight back the tears. He was losing someone close to him _again. _Why does this always happen to him? Hadn't the world punished him enough?

The frail girl in his arms shifted and opened her eyes slightly. He smiled the tears spilling. "Sasuke-kun." She choked out.

"Sakura." He croaked out as he pressed his lips to hers. He feverishly kissed her, she didn't respond.

He pulled away and stroked the side of her face gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy." She whispered her voice weak. "I get to see you one more time." His heart shattered.

"No! Don't say that! You'll see me again, please." Sasuke choked and sobbed. The werewolf couple watched as the vampire broke, their hearts breaking with his.

"Sasuke-kun, I won't ever get to say your name again." Sakura murmured. Sasuke's tears dripped down onto her cheeks and fell, making it seem like she was crying herself.

"Please don't leave me! Please!" Sasuke sobbed. Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just my time to go." She rasped out.

"If you go I go!" Sasuke said pulling her into another frantic kiss. "No." Sakura said in the loudest voice she could muster. "Please, let me go. I love y…." Her voice drifted off, her viridian eyes closing as she finally gave into the overpowering darkness surrounding her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called shaking her slightly. She remained limp. "C'mon Sakura don't play with me." Sasuke shook her again….still nothing. A lump formed in his throat.

Werewolf Sakura hugged her mate and began to weep into his shoulder. Sasuke nuzzled his head into her neck. "You promised." He whispered. Sasuke gripped his mate's pale limp body in an attempt to calm himself. Too many thoughts were running through his head. He would never see those brilliant green eyes again. He would never hear her gentle voice call his name again. He would never see those beautiful dark haired green eyed children he had envisioned. Part of him was broken; ripped away never to be returned.

Suddenly he noticed something. Her heart, it was still beating, faintly, but it was there. All he would have to do was open his mouth and bite. Sasuke was hesitant though, what if he couldn't stop? What if he instead was the reason for her death?

"Sasuke." Werewolf Sakura called. He looked up, his eyes were red and puffy and his eyes still brimmed with tears. "Do it Sasuke, save her." She pleaded.

Sasuke turned away from the werewolf version of his mate and turned back to the original copy. _Do it Sasuke, save her. _Her words echoed in his head.

Slowly he opened his mouth and gently licked her neck. Before he could talk himself out of it he pierced her neck and began to suck. Her blood awakened the sleeping demon that lay dormant within him.

_Save her. _He kept repeating in his head. _Do not lose control. Save her._

The Frenzy had begun.

**It's really short, I know. But, it's an update right? Aren't you proud of me? Does it seem too rushed? Oh, well….. I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Days passed. A week. Yet Sakura would not wake up. After explaining why there were now two Sakuras to Naruto they had returned to the Uchiha castle and Sasuke had taken his unconscious mate to his room and hadn't been seen since. Kiba and Werewolf Sakura, now called Saku, were inseparable. The years apart had not hindered their strong relationship. Hinata and Naruto became more comfortable around each other and Hinata had even begun to stop stuttering around the fox demon.

Saku finally fed up with Sasuke holding himself and Sakura in his room had decided to put an end to the vampire's moping. As long as he was around Sakura, he couldn't mourn and heal. She detached herself from the possessive werewolf and darted for Sasuke's room. As she passed by the missing elder brother's room the pang of sadness returned and she shrugged it away. She approached Sasuke's door and knocked on it lightly.

The door opened fractionally and then slammed in her face. Saku scoffed and knocked again a little more forcefully. There was no response.

"Sasuke, you need to come out of there." Saku said with a soft voice identical to his lost mate. "You need to heal. You need to mourn and then move on with your life."

"No." Sasuke growled darkly behind the door. Saku sighed and turned then leaned against the cool wood of the door. She slid down and sat in the fetal position at the foot of the door.

"We all have accepted that she isn't coming back. It didn't work Sasuke. There's nothing you can do. Keeping her locked up in there isn't going to do anything." Saku said sorrowfully. "We need to give her a proper burial."

"I can't." He choked out. Behind the door Sasuke lay on the bed clinging to Sakura's limp body desperately. "Not yet."

"Sasuke, listen to me. You are pathetic." Saku said. Sasuke glared at the door wondering what she was getting at. "She was my other half! I have accepted he death. Why can't you?"

The door slammed open revealing an infuriated Sasuke. "She was your other half. She was and is my everything. Nothing can compare to her. Imagine, just for a second, if you lost Kiba. If you thought, even for a second there was a slim chance he would live, would you really just give up?"

Saku stared at him with wide eyes. He towered above her and his large booming voice sent a chill down her spine. "I-I….I don't know."

"Exactly, so until I am completely sure that she will never return to me. I will not put her in the ground, along everyone else that I love." He slammed his bedroom door shut and left Saku alone in the hallway. Be wildered she trudged back to Kiba where without a word she just embraced him. Not knowing what to do next.

It was dark but light. Warm but cold. Quiet but a million voices could be heard. Was this what death was like? Where were the golden gates? The choir of a thousand singing angels? Sakura felt like she was floating, like her body weighed nothing.

"Wow," Sakura whispered as her feet came in contact with an invisible ground. "This is strange."

She looked around and saw a vast amount of nothingness, but somehow she wasn't scared. She wasn't worried, or curious as to how she got here. She was at peace.

"Hello?" She called through the vast emptiness. Her voice echoed and then returned back to her. Sakura sighed and sat down. She lay down and put her hands behind her head. Resting her head on her hands; she stared at the blank sky and closed her eyes.

"Sakura," A voice suddenly called out, making her sit up in shock. The voice was forceful and almost scornful. The woman's voice sounded almost motherly. "Get up."

"Hello?" Sakura said standing up. She spun and looked in all directions, but no one. She was confused. If this was heaven, then why was she frightened? There wasn't supposed to be any fear in heaven. "Who's there!"

"Sakura, wake up." The voice was different now, it was deeper and pleading. Sakura's heart broke at the brokenness in the voice. It was Sasuke's. "Please, wake up."

"I don't know how." Sakura said looking up towards the voice. "I don't know how to wake up Sasuke!"

"You haven't died yet." The woman's voice returned but much closer. Sakura spun around and saw a woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties with bright green eyes and light blond hair. Sakura examined the woman. She wore a white gown that seemed to disappear into the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The woman smiled and walked towards Sakura and raised her arms. Sakura took a step back for every stop forward the woman took. Sakura ran into an invisible wall. The woman cupped Sakura's face gently.

"You must die." The woman said with a sad smile. "You must die, so you can be reborn. Sasuke is naïve to the ceremony to become a vampire. You must be buried, and then you must dig your way out."

Sakura stared at the woman with wide eyes. Turn into a vampire? Was she going to be a vampire? "W-what are you talking about?"

"In an attempt to save you, Sasuke bit you. If, and when, you wake up you will be reborn as a vampire." The woman explained. "But to do that, Sasuke must bury you. For now, we will wait."

The woman backed away and from Sakura and began to walk away. Sakura not knowing what else to do followed the mysterious woman. The two disappeared through a thick mist into nothingness.

Sasuke walked through the halls silently following the werewolf girl's scent. His heavy footsteps echoed through the tall ceiling of the hallway. It was weird that Saku was in the library. She had told everyone that she couldn't stand the dusty books, yet there she was sitting in the fetal position in a large fluffy chair staring out the large window.

"Saku," Sasuke said capturing the werewolf girl's attention. Saku turned to Sasuke with a puzzled look. He noticed that she was holding a book, _The Legend of Werewolves. _"I want to give Sakura a funeral."

"I'm glad you're finally accepting it." Saku said with a sad smile. "We will have it tonight. Twilight was her favorite time of day. Sometimes in her sleep, we could talk to each other. We would play games and talk about everything."

While Saku had been rambling, Sasuke had already left. She blushed and scoffed feeling foolish for rambling. She opened the book and began to read where she left off.

Twilight came faster than Sasuke wanted it to and Sakura had been prepped for her funeral. She wore a mint green dress and was lying in a light wood coffin and looked as if she were sleeping. Sasuke stroked her cheek gently. After talking to Saku, he hadn't said a word to anyone.

Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and gently put his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged away from him and walked away from the rest of the group. Naruto sighed and closed the coffin. He made sure it was sealed before gently settling it into the ground. Both Kiba and Naruto began to cover the casket with dirt until it was completely buried.

Hinata clung to Saku trying to hold back the tears. Saku kept her head high and refused to show weakness in front of Hinata. Suigetsu walked up to the freshly turned dirt and laid a bouquet of white roses on top. Sasuke stared at the ground lost. What would he do now? He had devoted his entire life to finding his mate. He found her and now she was dead. There was no longer any purpose in his life anymore. His only other motive for living was to kill Orochimaru, but he was dead too. There was nothing. There was nothing left for him here.

Sakura followed the woman though the white mist in silence; the woman had not said a word to Sakura or even looked back to see if Sakura was still following her. Sakura sighed, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." The woman replied. Sakura huffed. She was sort of sick of this woman's confusing answers. Sakura suddenly felt a strange sensation in her chest. As if something were pulling her, dragging her forward. Sakura looked ahead in the direction of the pull and saw a black hole. It was in the shape of a door and the edges gleamed with light. "It's time for you to go."

Sakura took a step forward, but then turned around. The woman was smiling at Sakura. A feeling of nostalgia crept into Sakura's stomach. The woman ushered her forward, but Sakura stood still. What if this was the wrong door? What if this door didn't lead back to reality, but to death?

"It will be ok Sakura." The woman spoke comfortingly. Sakura took a deep breath then stepped into the black abyss.

She opened her eyes and saw darkness. Was she dead? She reached for her chest and felt nothing. Well that was maddeningly unhelpful. Even if she were back, she'd be a vampire and would have no heartbeat. Suddenly, it was as if someone had turned on the lights. Her eyes met wood. She reached her hands up and touched the wood. She looked around and realized that she was in a coffin. Trying not to panic, Sakura pushed on the lid, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again, and again, but nothing happened.

"Is anyone there!" Sakura yelled, her own voice echoing through the coffin and hurting her now delicate hearing. "Someone, please! Get me out of here!"

Sakura thought with horror that what if she never got out of here. She would never die. She would spend the rest of eternity, starving and alone. She thought of Sasuke. If he had buried her, then she couldn't be far away from the castle. Wouldn't that be cruel? Having you mate think you dead, but in truth you're actually alive and just outside their front door?

Sakura closed her eyes and listened for anything. It was silent for a moment, but she could faintly hear someone sobbing. It sounded like…."Hinata!"

Her funeral must not have ended yet. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sasuke! Naruto! Kiba! Hinata! Suigetsu!"

Sakura felt tears stream down her face, in joy or horror, she didn't know. Sakura could hear a rustle begin on the surface. She heard Naruto's voice yell excitedly. "Did you hear that!"

"Naruto, stop." Sakura heard Kiba say seriously. "You're just making everyone more upset. She's not coming back ok?"

"NO! Naruto, I'm back! Please!" Sakura yelled in response to Kiba. Sakura searched for a weakness in the wood, but found none.

"I heard something. I'm sure of it." Naruto's voice spoke darkly. Sakura swore if she got out of this she would make Naruto a bowl of ramen the size of a swimming pool. "So, shut up so I can hear."

Sakura guessed that Naruto was pressing his ear to the ground searching for a noise. "Sakura, if you alive down there. Please, make a noise."

"Naruto! I'm alive!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could and without another word she could hear Naruto begin to dig. His rhythmic digging stopped suddenly and she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto, stop. You're hearing things." Sakura's heart broke. She thought Sasuke would be the most eager to jump at the opportunity at her being alive. But he wasn't.

"I'm not!" Naruto yelled as he began to dig again. Sakura pounded on the wood, begging it to break. "I know she's alive down there. I heard her."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke with her timid voice. Sakura heard Naruto's ails scraping at the wood of the coffin and her heart leapt.

"Sakura are you there?" Naruto asked from beyond the thick wood of the coffin. It was louder than it was on the surface, but still muffled.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" Sakura said as pushed on the lid of the casket. It wouldn't budge. It must be locked on the outside. There was rustling outside the casket and the clanging of the loc as it was ripped off. The lid opened and moon light flooded in. Even the pale light hurt her eyes, but as her eyes adjusted she saw not Naruto as she was expecting, but Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." She said. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. He stood frozen, but in a flash scooped her up and held her close. He buried his face in her neck.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a soft voice. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Sakura replied. Sasuke pulled away fractionally and then attacked her lips. He kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away and carried Sakura bridal style out of the grave. He gently put her down.

Everyone stared at her in shock. It was as if she was blossomed. Her once short pink hair had grown and reached her mid thigh. Her eyes were now an even brighter green. Her skin glowed in the pale light of the moon. Suigetsu was the first to snap out of the shock. He ran to Sakura and hugged her with all his might.

"I knew you weren't dead Sakura-chan!" He yelled happily. "They told me you were, but I said no! Sakura is too strong to die!"

Sakura giggled at his childishness and patted him on the head. He smiled up at her and she noticed the drying trails of tears down his slightly chubby cheeks. She stroked her thumb across his cheek wiping away the trail.

It was as if all at once they snapped out of their daze and came to hug her and touch wanting to know that she was truly there and not just a ghost.

"Sakura," A female voice said. Sakura turned to see herself in werewolf form. Sakura had not woken up long enough to know that Saku had been split from her, so seeing her was a shock. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank god you're alive."

Sakura stood frozen. Completely confused as to what was going on. She stuttered incoherently. Saku pulled away and smiled at Sakura's confusion.

"How….how is you here?" Sakura asked in shock. Saku giggled. "Did Orochimaru really succeed in splitting us?"

Saku nodded. "I don't know how he did it, but he did. Your human form had become too reliant of me and couldn't support itself when we became detached. That's why Sasuke bit you to save you."

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked. Saku nodded. Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke then came up from behind Sakura and picked her up bridal style. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"You're still weak. You need to rest." Sasuke replied. Sakura pouted.

"I'm fine." Sakura said grouchily. She turned to Naruto and smiled. "Oh, and I sort of promised that if you got me out of there, that I'd make you a bowl of ramen the size of a swimming pool. Would you like to cash that in now or later?"

Naruto beamed and grabbed Hinata's hand began following the couple to the castle. "Now please! Hinata, do you want some?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a light smile. Naruto whooped and bounded toward the castle. Saku whooped along with the blond and was hot on his heels. Kiba sighed slightly embarrassed by his mate's actions.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw he was deep in thought about something. Sakura touched his cheek gently. "What are thinking about Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura smiled. "Just a small thing."

"Oh, come on tell me!" Sakura whined jokingly. "I just rose from the dead; you'd think you'd open up a little bit more."

"Alright fine, I'll tell. But you have to promise to say yes." Sasuke said with a genuine smile. Sakura nodded. Sasuke leaned close to Sakura ear; his cool breath sent a chill up her spine.

"Alright I will." Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled softly. There was a pause that lasted only a moment, but it seemed like centuries. He finally spoke. He whispered in such a small voice Sakura thought that maybe she had heard him wrong.

"Marry me."

**OK. Really sucky ending I know, but I wanted to finish the entire thing before I start rewriting. Please don't be mean to me. I know its bad; you don't need to remind me. **


End file.
